Gracias a Ti
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: PostCanon. Poco era el tiempo que había disponible para sentarse a reflexionar en lo lejos que habían llegado como individuos, como pareja, y ahora, como familia. [29] Compilación de ideas. Drabbles, One-shots y demás. Todos situados después del final canon. Probablemente.
1. Atractiva

**Título:** Atractiva

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 1,190

 **Universo:** Canon, Pre-Gaiden.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **¿Era ella demasiado tierna para un sexy Sasuke-kun?**

* * *

Mujeres, chicas, toda la humanidad femenina tenía una tendencia de convertirse en seres complejos cuando se les era cuestionada su apariencia, resultando en su usual tumulto de emociones viniendo de una simple pregunta: "¿Soy lo suficientemente bonita?"

Pero Sakura Haruno era ligeramente diferente, detrás de su usual fuerte personalidad, ella escondía su vanidad infantil; ella era consciente de su belleza, ella era consciente de que los demás chicos la consideraban linda, y por supuesto estaba consciente de haberse convertido en una mujer y shinobi fuerte.

¿Cuál era su inseguridad entonces? Simple: No ser lo suficientemente sexy.

Porque ahora, después de tomar su lugar alado de su por siempre único verdadero amor, ella sentía la necesidad de ser calificada para estar en la posición alado del hombre más sexy del planeta. Y ella no podía hacer eso si se veía como solo una adolescente, ella necesitaba estrógenos.

Mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, ella giraba su rostro y cuerpo de lado a lado preguntándose en su cabeza si era lo suficientemente sexy usando lencería negra, si era lo suficientemente curvilínea para que el sostuviera los lugares adecuados –sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente ante este tipo de cuestionamiento; ¿qué tal si no era lo suficientemente atractiva físicamente para que la atención de Sasuke se volviera a ella y se aburriera de ella un poco demasiado pronto?

Se habían conocido por tanto tiempo, él la había conocido y visto en casi todos los cambios que había dado físicamente durante los años, pero él nunca había estado en una relación formal y seria con ella como lo hacían ahora.

Ella había esperado por que el estuviera a su lado por años –casi una década; ahora que había vuelto a casa y había vuelto para quedarse a su lado ella estaba insegura, porque nunca había sabido que hacer para hacer que un hombre se quedara a su lado.

Sentia que comparada con las otras mujeres de su edad, Sakura carecía en el área de femineidad, tal era el caso de curvas y busto. Habia muchas más mujeres en este mundo que tenían más de eso que ella, y había incluso más de ellas interesadas en el oscuro y sexy ser que era Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Sería era la razón por la que se sentía inferior a la sensualidad de Sasuke como casi un dios griego?

Él había salido temprano ese día para entrenar y verse con Naruto, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ambos habían pasado tiempo juntos así que probablemente él fuera a regresar tarde.

Mientras tanto, ella se mantenía ocupada observando su silueta en el espejo: largas y torneadas piernas, trasero redondo, vientre plano y marcado, pechos pequeños pero firmes cubierta en ligeras pecas. Ella frunció el ceño. Este no era el modo en que una mujer refinada se veía; ellas se veían voluptuosas, bronceadas y maduras. Ella se veía muy infantil para su edad.

¡Ino tenía un lindo bronceado que hacía que su piel brillara incluso durante temporada de invierno! ¡Hinata tenía grandes y redondos pechos que podían ser vistos incluso cuando se cubría detrás de un abrigo amplio! Ellas se veían tan femeninas, tan maduras –¡Como las mujeres que eran!

Ella decidió entonces cambiar a su nueva adquisición: un baby doll hecho de seda rojo y encaje.

Con ojo crítico analizó el modo en el que contorneaba su cuerpo, sorprendentemente destacando sus mejores atributos como su trasero y la postura de sus pechos.

Probablemente estaba muy concentrada en su evaluación que no se percató de Sasuke acercándose a casa hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta frontal. Con una sonrisa juguetona formándose en su rostro, tomo su bata de baño y salió fuera de este.

—Regresé— lo escuchó llamar, un poco más cerca de lo que ella esperaba, significando que él estaba entrando a su habitación mientras ella cerraba la puerta del baño.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun— ella contestó una vez que estuvo frente a él, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, él se inclinó a darle un beso en su frente y ella juró que olía tan bien incluso después de estar cubierto en tierra y sudor: —Espero que no te hayas sobrepasado esta vez, ¿estás herido?— preguntó genuinamente, preocupada que ellos hayan ido un poco de más para un entrenamiento casual.

Como respuesta, él simplemente contesto un leve: —Estoy bien— a lo que ella bufó.

—Entonces, dejé la tina llenando, ¿quieres que te haga algo de comer mientras te duchas?— ella trató de ignorar el hecho de que Sasuke había notado su jugueteo con la cuerda de su bata, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a su intensa mirada.

Después de algunos segundos, él solicito de su compañía dentro del baño. Cuando ella levantó su vista para verlo, notó que se estaba rascando detrás del cuello, ella entrecerró los ojos en reconocimiento.

—Estas herido, no es así— ella ni siquiera necesito que le respondiera, el modo en el que él momentáneamente se congeló le dijo que estaba en lo cierto. Sakura dejó salir un cansado suspiro pero rápidamente le dijo que entrara dentro del baño.

Espero hasta que su ropa fuera removida, concentrada en su tarea como médico pero fallando cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sus músculos se flexionaban dolorosamente fluido cuando se removía su atuendo. Ella trajo sus manos para cubrir su rostro de modo que pudiera calmar sus pensamientos y la sonrojada expresión que llevaba aun cuando esto no era nuevo para ella.

—¿No vas a unirte?— su voz aterciopelada la sobresaltó. Él se había volteado para enfrentarla, curioso y entretenido con su expresión.

—A-ah, ¡Si!— sin ningún pensamiento previo, se quitó la bata que usaba y reveló el atuendo debajo. El frio instantáneo de su piel expuesta la hizo darse cuenta de la poca tela que la cubría, alarmada por esto, sus ojos amplios giraron para encontrarse con la reacción de Sasuke, solo para encontrarlo tan sorprendido como ella.

Una risa escandalosa y nerviosa escapó de su boca justo mientras su novio era devuelto a sus sentidos, silenciosamente esperando que su novia detuviera el movimiento de sus manos alrededor de su silueta en un vano intento de cubrirse.

—Olvidé que estaba probándome esto, E-es solo algo que Ino me dio la última vez que nos vimos, algo como que se vería bien en mí, pero como pensé simplemente no es el caso— mientras ella seguía divagando, él cambio su mirada curiosa a un fruncimiento; —Quiero decir… ¿Q-qué opinas de esto? ¿Son demasiado reveladoras? ¿Son m-muy femeninas? ¿Me hacen ver más madura? ¿Eh? Sabes, estaba pensando que esto podría hacerme ver menos infantil, pero como lo pensé solo parece que me estoy esforzando por nada –no creo que me pueda comparar con tu apariencia.

Ella respingo cuando repentinamente sintió dos muy conocidas, cálidas y grandes manos enmarcar su rostro en un toque delicado y ojos intensamente fijados en ella con emociones profundas en su superficie. Era una rara mezcla, pero estaba segura que su disparejo par de ojos estaba resplandeciendo.

—¿Por qué necesitarías algo de eso cuando ya me tienes convertido en un completo tonto por ti?— Sasuke dijo, tomando lejos su aliento y sus bobas inseguridades.

 _[Escrito: 26/10/2015]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! No hay justificación para mi ausencia, solo encontré nuevas plataformas en las cuales entretenerme. Les dejo esta compilación de varias ideas que he compartido en dichas plataformas. Si gustan verlas en su versión original, por favor siganme en mis cuentas de tumblr o AO3. ¡Un beso a todas!


	2. Sentimientos Conectados

**Título:** Sentimientos Conectados

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 374

 **Universo:** Canon, Pre-Gaiden.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **¿Estaban sus corazones cerca del otro?**

* * *

Tomo varios años entender donde se encontraban sus corazones. ¿Era cerca del corazón del otro?

Ellos lo supieron el momento en el que se encontraron por coincidencia en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la Aldea de la Nieve.

Solo que no era mucho de una coincidencia. Por varias noches anteriores, Sakura seguía pensando en él, preguntándose donde estaría en ese momento… el observar por la ventana de su habitación se volvió insoportable para ella incluso mantenerse quiera, dejando el impulso de correr hacia él que ganara sobre su razonamiento.

Ella había dejado que el impulso hiciera que sus piernas se movieran, sin pensar en un lugar apropiado por el cual empezar, sin embardo de alguna manera el escenario y atmosfera mantuvo su camino andando hasta llevarla a la Aldea de la Nieve: pacifica, fresco y limpio, tan blanco y puro.

Él, por otra parte, había estado preguntándose por varios días entre arboles de cerezos y primavera. Era tan obvio para él el pensar en ella, era también tan adictivo al punto de que solo la calidez del escenario no era suficiente. Él necesitaba verla.

Y así, después de varios días buscando por el otro en el escenario, se encontraron frente a una pequeña florería. Ambos pasando desapercibido la presencia del otro, dejando que la pequeña pero significativa y vibrante flor de narciso captara su atención. Ambos estrechando su mano hacia la significativa flor y en su lugar, tocando la mano del otro.

Respingos suprimidos fueron silenciados cuando repararon en la mirada del otro, demasiado sorprendidos por ver la figura del otro frente a ellos.

Fue Sakura quien rompió el silencio con su ligera risa, trayéndole a Sasuke un sentimiento efervescente cobrando vida.

—Es divertido, es casi como si nuestros sentimientos estuvieran conectados— ella hablo por la primera vez desde que se encontraron, y él estuvo cautivado en el modo en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron para combinar con el tono de su cabello, pero también, en el modo en que el sonido de su voz lo calmaba.

—Lo están— respondió después de unos segundos, porque para ser sincero, él podía verlo en sus ojos, cuan feliz ella estaba de verlo después de tanto, y él estaba seguro que se sentía de la misma manera.

 _[Escrito: 20/11/2016]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Demasiado cortos! Lo sé, me ha costado demasiado tratar de escribir algo extenso... Aun así he disfrutado escribir cada pequeña idea con una sonrisa al saber que la OTP es canon. Sigan atentos, ¡Besos!


	3. Sunray Morning

**Título:** Sunray Morning

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 336

 **Universo:** Canon, Pre-Gaiden.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Se encontró con la forma de Sasuke yaciendo a un lado de ella**

* * *

Ella despertó a una visión llena de preguntas; mientras el sol empezaba a adentrarse a la habitación con delicada calidez, ella se encontró con la forma de Sasuke yaciendo a un lado de ella, de frente con sus ojos cerrados y una respiración relajada.

Ella había despertado a una ensoñación.

Sin ser capaz de evitar la vivaz sonrisa resplandeciendo en sus facciones, se acurrucó más cerca a la calidez a su lado, asimilando tanto como pudiera de él.

En todos sus diecinueve años, ella nunca pensó mucho sobre cómo sería el día después de su primera vez, tal vez en algún momento ella consideró que tal vez sería una no muy grata mañana, con resaca, tomando en cuenta como su vida se tornaba caótica con el paso de los años… pero ahora, era diferente, y mejor

–mucho mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Porque aquí se encontraba, mirando fijamente a su verdadero primer amor, tranquilamente durmiendo, siendo solo los dos compartiendo una íntima mañana con las barreras desvanecidas desde hace mucho y máscaras dejadas de lado, sintiéndose a gusto y seguros con la compañía del otro.

Atreviéndose a acercarse hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaran, ella descanso su frente con la suya, ojos esmeralda todavía llenos de maravilla y sonrisa llena de emoción.

—Vuelve a dormir— su voz rasposa se hizo escuchar, pero aun así, a pesar de su orden, rodeo su cintura con su brazo. Ella se mordió el labio al sentir su toque.

—Pero te amo…— ella respondió pobremente, sus ojos todavía fijos en su calmada expresión hasta que se estremeció ante la vista de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

Mientras se recuperaba de la visión y trataba de componer sus pensamientos sobre si realmente estaba despierta o no, Sasuke tomo su mano y la trajo hacia sus labios para después besarlos cariñosamente.

Después de recuperar los latidos de su corazón a la normalidad, así como de unir sus manos y entrelazarlas, ella apenas pudo capturar el sonido de su voz.

—Yo también.

 _[Escrito: 19/08/2016]_

* * *

 **Nota:** Agradezco mucho a las personas que han seguido al pendiente a pesar de mi larga ausencia, son apreciadas infinitamente. Y a las nuevas lectoras, ¡muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad de compartirles un poco de mis ideas! Besos, hasta la próxima.


	4. Cartas y Bodas

**Título:** Cartas y Bodas

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 509

 **Universo:** Canon, Episodio 500

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Vemos al mundo sufrir, pero aun así decidimos casarnos y tener hijos. Eso es amor.**

* * *

 _"Querido Sasuke-kun_

 _La boda de Naruto y Hinata fue encantadora. Creo que la hubieras disfrutados. Era como si su felicidad se esparciera a todos los que asistieron… pero después de todo, ¿cuándo es que Naruto no ha tenido ese efecto en la gente?_

 _Todo lo que sé es que me sentí tan feliz de verlo así, finalmente._

 _Porque sabes Sasuke-kun, aunque pareciera que la vida no hace más que tirar piedras en nuestro camino, si se tiene esperanza y fe, pronto encontrarás una felicidad que compensará todos los malos momentos y te hará sentir que resistir valió la pena._

 _¿No lo crees?_

 _Con amor, Sakura"_

Sus ojos siguieron esas últimas líneas por una segunda vez antes de levantar su vista y ver el claro cielo. Definitivamente era primavera a donde quiera que iba como había pensado. Él sonrió y revolvió entre sus pertenencias para sacar una pieza de onigiri para comer mientras leía de nuevo la letra en un intento por seguir escuchando la voz que ya extrañaba.

Así que ella ya lo sabe, pensó mientras daba el primer bocado a su comida.

¿Cómo podía ella no saberlo? Ella era así de inteligente. No era algo por lo cual sorprenderse, honestamente. Por supuesto que Sakura Haruno sabría ya que él había encontrado su felicidad por la que valía la pena vivir.

Mientras retomaba su camino, su leal halcón se aseguró de enviar su réplica a casa.

 _"Te veré pronto"._

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

¿De verdad ella había descifrado a Sasuke o estaba solamente pensando demasiado al respecto? Ella encontró su falta de respuesta hilarante a estas alturas de su intercambio de mensajes; amigable y cariñosamente.

Esperanzada, ella continuo en escribir de vuelta a pesar de sus cortas respuestas.

Por ese día y muchos más por venir, ella escribía por esa carta de tres letras que había recibido, porque ahí estaba la promesa que había esperado llegara y le dijera que en efecto, él volvería a casa a ella.

Mientras tanto, ella escribía de vuelta y se mantuvo esperanzada que regresara cambiado para mejor.

Sin embargo él no regresó de inmediato, y sus réplicas iban perdiendo puntualidad.

Tampoco se volvió sencillo para ella escribir igual de seguido. Se fue ocupando y ocupando mientras pasaban los días.

Incluso si lo que habían sentido ese día había despertado un sentimiento efervescente dentro de ellos, no había que negar que el mundo seguía siento tan diverso como lo era antes de su conexión.

Caótico, apresurado, conflictivo y en necesidad era como el mundo estaba en ese momento.

Y ellos simplemente se encontraban viviendo en el mismo momento; bajo el mismo cielo, kilómetros a distancia del otro. Eran solo dos seres más haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar el mundo que los rodeaba, peleando cada día por hacer que progresara, por hacerlo valioso para el futuro por venir. Un futuro que ellos esperaban pudiera traerlos de vuelta juntos.

En este mundo, siempre habrá una existencia que hará la esperanza y anhelo por amor valga la pena, de eso, ellos estaban conscientes ahora.

 _[Escrito: 08/05/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Esta idea estaba pensada para ser más corta, pero me había gustado tanto la frase que quise extenderla para implicar un poco más la relación de la frase con la relación de estos dos. Así que bueno, un pequeño intento desesperado porque como quiera es corto. Aun así, muchas gracias a quienes siguen al pendiente y a las personitas que dejan reviews en anónimo, sepan que también me da gusto leerlos. Hasta la próxima, ¡Besos!


	5. Invitación Incomoda

**Título:** Invitación Incomoda

 **Genero:** Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 603

 **Universo:** Canon (?) Post-Guerra

 **Prompt:** Sasuke está de regreso en la aldea y Sakura lo invita a salir en broma.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos?**

* * *

Ella había estado caminando alrededor de la aldea por su cuenta, haciendo algunas mandados en la tienda ahora que sus tareas por parte del Hokage habían concluido. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por los estantes, notó la familiar silueta de su compañero de cabello oscuro.

Tratando de esconder su sorpresa, ella sonrió mientras se le acercaba. Él se dio cuenta de su presencia y observó a la chica correr hacia el con sus manos llenas. Sonriendo en reconocimiento, la sonrisa de ella se amplió.

—Ey, hace tiempo desde que te vi caminar por aquí— dijo una vez que estuvo frente a él, nunca dejando de sostener las bolsas que cargaba y decidiendo abrazarlas contra su pecho.

—He estado ocupado con los consejeros, me estaré quedando en las propiedades del clan de ahora en adelante— él respondió con su vista descansando en ella.

—Bueno, ¡eso es genial! Eso quiere decir que tendrás más libertad para caminar por la aldea, ¿no es así?— sus ojos eran expectantes, ella estaba encantada de escuchar que el consejo había tenido algo de sentido después de todo. Había tomado lo que parecía años para que ellos aprobaran el regreso de Sasuke al pueblo, y después de algunos meses en observación, ahora el Uchiha podía vivir en su viejo hogar y caminar en los alrededores sin la presión de los ambos —o Naruto; observándolo 24/7.

Como respuesta, él solo asintió. Su mirada paso de la figura de ella a la tienda detrás y a la de alado, y a lo largo de la calle, los edificios que podía alcanzar con su vista. Sakura siguió la dirección de sus ojos, apreciando la escena también. Konoha se veía más vivo y soleado que antes con las personas caminando de allá para acá y los niños corriendo, jugando y divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír tal como los niños persiguiendo al otro, abrazando las bolsas que cargaba incluso más fuerte.

—Todo se ve tan diferente— Sasuke dijo mientras regresaba su mirada a ella y observaba su alegre sonrisa, la contemplo por un momento. Ella en realidad se veía diferente, su rostro mostraba los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que se situaron cerca del otro como ahora, en la mitad de la calle. En ese entonces su rostro era el de una niña, ahora era una mujer. Su cabello se había vuelto largo y su frente continuaba portando el sello Yin que realmente le sentaba. Antes, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa forzada y sus ojos no brillaban como ahora.

—Creo que hasta cierto punto eso es cierto… Quiero decir, incluso Naruto se ve más concentrado que antes con todos los preparativos para el pronto-a-ser-Hokage—. Ella noto y giró para verlo, solo para encontrar que llevaba rato observándola. Trató de suprimir el sonrojo que podía revelar su sorpresa pero no pudo encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

—Hn.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que esa sería su única respuesta, abrió su boca: —E-entonces ¿Qué tal si cenamos algo juntos? ¿Podría ayudar eso a recordarte lo molesta que soy?—. Repentinamente, estar a su lado era la última cosa que quería hacer, ella quería que la tierra la tragara viva. ¿Por qué había dicho algo tan estúpido e impulsivo? Ella quería morir en ese instante.

Su rostro se había tornado a un pálido blanco y empezó a sentirse mareada. Justo cuando pensó en salir corriendo lo escucho interrumpir su línea de pensamientos con un:

—Suena bien.

Sus ojos ampliamente abiertos se alzaron para verlo, y su respiración se quedó atrapada en sus pulmones por un segundo. Él le estaba sonriendo, y lentamente, ella también.

 _Escrita [25/05/2014]_

* * *

 **Nota:** Asi que um... ¿Como les va? Saludos; Besos~


	6. Salud y Enfermedad

**Título:** Salud y Enfermedad.

 **Genero:** Romance, Drama, Angst.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 776

 **Universo:** Alterno. Amigos de Infancia.

 **Prompt:** Sasuke crece ignorando a su amiga de infancia hasta que ella enferma y cuida de ella.

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha de 19 años de edad sostuvo por última vez a su esposa Sakura Uchiha en su baile de graduación.**

* * *

Cuando era joven, Sasuke creía que las flores prosperaban eternamente, nunca marchitándose.

Poco él sabía que era porque su madre solía cuidar de ellas cada mañana, cantándoles dulces melodías y asegurándose que su tierra se mantuviera húmeda con agua fresca. Era porque su madre amaba cada pequeño botón que era acariciado por los suaves rayos del sol que entraban a su jardín.

Era natural que Sasuke creyera que las flores eran eternas, hasta que la flor más delicada parecía perecer en la palma de su mano. Su nombre era Sakura.

Pero ¿cómo podía el saber que una alegre, joven y optimista chica como Sakura era en realidad una flor tan delicada como un pequeño botón? Por todo lo que él sabía, esta chica había crecido en el mismo lugar que él, siendo su vecino, ellos habían ido a las mismas escuelas desde primaria, conociendo a las mismas personas, viviendo en una familia amorosa que llegó a conocer en cada celebración. Era extraño, como de un momento a otro, su vida había cambiado tanto a sus ojos.

Pero parecía que, sus ojos brillaban eternamente.

Sasuke era el tipo de chico que obtenía todo lo que quería, cuando quiera que él lo deseara, pero al mismo tiempo, era un niño malcriado al que nunca le importaban las cosas. Todo cambió cuando la conoció.

Ella había asomado su cabeza por la cerca que dividía ambos hogares, notando al chico de solo cuatro años jugando con sus juguetes. Su reacción natural había sido la esperada de un chico calmado y callado niño como Sasuke: molestia ante la torpe y alegre niña.

Mientras crecía, aprendió a ignorarla, porque a pesar de verla siempre merodear a su alrededor, era inofensiva comparada con el montón de fanáticas que fue obteniendo al crecer. Lenta, pero seguramente, se acostumbró a tener sus radiantes ojos a su lado.

Además, ella se había vuelto parte de su grupo, junto con un desagradable y escandaloso rubio que le era tan molesto como lo era ella para él. Era solo natural para él notar como en vez de sentirse cansado de él, ella continuaba preocupándose y cuidando de él.

Él ahora se preguntaba por qué no había hecho eso mismo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Porque de la noche a la mañana, ella ya no estaba alrededor, en un parpadeo, ella había dejado de cuidar de él. Cuando menos lo espero, la mesa se había girado y era entonces que se daba cuenta de quién necesitaba ser cuidado.

Como su amigo y vecino le había dicho, él había ido a visitarla a su casa por la primera vez. En su cama, cubierta en mantas con tubos y conexiones a maquinas que desconocía pero que sonaban y sonaban con pequeños 'beeps', ahí yacía ella. Su rostro más pálido de su usual aperlado, sus tenues pecas apenas visibles ahora que sus mejillas no eran tan rosadas como sus labios. Ella se veía cansada, pero a la vez expectante. Sus ojos nunca dejando de brillar mientras lo observaba.

Él lamento el modo en que ella dijo su nombre, con tanta alegría, con tanto anhelo, lleno de todo lo que había esperado mientras descansaba ahí. Él entendió entonces lo mucho que había tirado con todo lo que ella le había dado, porque ella le había dado todo, se había vuelto devota a darle su amor en espera de que él viniera a ella.

Inmerso en los golpes de sus pensamientos, perdió control de sus acciones y antes de que él lo notara, se había acercado a su cama y había caído sobre sus rodillas mientras frágiles lagrimas caían por sus mejillas; lagrimas que ella acarició y ahuyento de su rostro mientras le sonreía tiernamente a pesar de su condición.

Sostuvo su mano entre las suyas, temblando, sin saber y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que nunca había dolido tanto como en ese momento.

Y por eso, él decidió alegrar cada día por venir mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

Sasuke Uchiha de 19 años de edad sostuvo por última vez a su esposa Sakura Uchiha en su baile de graduación.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí, cariño— ella había dicho. Él no pudo encontrar las palabras para decirle que estaba equivocada, que todo este tiempo había sido al revés. Que esta torpe y molesta chica que había aprendido a amar lo había convertido en quien era ahora, y de no ser por su amor, él no estaba seguro de alguna vez encontrar la felicidad.

En vez de palabras, Sasuke cerró la distancia entre sus rostros y la besó, un beso tan expresivo como sus por siempre iridiscentes ojos cuidando de él.

—Gracias a ti, lo hice.

 _[Escrito: 12/01/2016]_

* * *

 **Nota:** Esta fue una petición que me hicieron, la descripción era mas larga, pero para fines de brevedad en el sumario, la deje así. Me sorprendí a mi misma atreviéndome a escribir este género jajaja. Besos~


	7. Primera Vez

**Título:** Primera Vez

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 536

 **Universo:** Canon. Pre-Sarada.

 **Prompt:** Primera vez, principiantes. _Enviado por sakuhime21_

* * *

 **No necesitas forzarte, Sakura.**

* * *

—¡Por supuesto que estoy lista! ¿Por qué no estaría lista? He esperado por este momento desde que te cono—err bueno, por un largo tiempo ya, y — ¡No me des esa cara! Y-Yo definitivamente estoy lista para esto.

Eso era lo que ella reclamaba, pero mientras notaba a Sasuke inclinarse más cerca de ella, arrastrándose hacia la cama donde ella se recostaba, ella se congeló. Y una vez que la tuvo acorralada contra el marco de la cama sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

Diferente a su rostro en pánico, su disparejo par de ojos se mantuvieron enfocados en sus facciones. Atrapada entre jadeos y mohines, sus labios se estiraron y sus mejillas se inflaron.

En vez de dejar que sus travesuras lo ahuyentaran, él dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras descansaba su frente sobre su expuesto hombro.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo. No necesitas forzarte, Sakura— él susurró dulce y tiernamente, sus parpados a medio cerrar y su aliento acariciando su brazo mientras hablaba. Para él, este momento era suficiente tenerla así, cerca de él, sabiendo que le pertenecía como él a ella. Saber que sus sentimientos finalmente estaban sincronizados. Se sentía completo.

Pero parecía que, para la médico de cabello rosado, no lo era. Mientras notaba el suave tirón en su camisa, él parpadeó y siguió las manos que ahora arrugaban su camisa.

—Eso no es cierto…— ella susurro de regreso, su mente aparentemente en otro lugar mientras hablaba: —No me estoy forzando y no sabemos por seguro cuánto tiempo tenemos…— su voz se tornó decisiva al elevar su cabeza alto, Sasuke hizo lo mismo para poder apreciar la mirada en sus ojos. Sus verdes, intoxicantes y vibrantes ojos que abrían su alma a él, dejándole saber todos sus sentimientos, al colgar ahí como un libro abierto: —No quiero esperar más Sasuke-kun. Quiero que estemos juntos todos los días, por el tiempo que tengamos. Quiero… quiero que me abraces como yo lo hare todos los días— ella o ignoró el tenue rojo que había empezado a aparecer en sus mejillas o no estaba consciente de eso, porque su voz seguía determinada —decisiva, mientras Sasuke descifraba el mensaje escondido en sus orbes.

 _Quiero que me hagas el amor…_

Ella imploró sin articularlo.

Y él estaba ya sin palabras para decir algo más, así que solo hizo la siguiente cosa que pensó podría terminar su vacilación: la besó. No había negación para su declaración, ellos eran ninjas —seguro, eran considerados los mejores entre los demás, pero eso no disminuía el peligro que tenían que enfrentarse cada día por el resto de sus vivientes días. Le tomó por sorpresa estar en contacto con los labios de Sasuke, pero pronto sus ojos lentamente se cerraron y sus manos se deslizaron hasta rodear su cuello y atraerlo a ella.

No hubo más quejas mientras se derretían juntos, dejando que sus sentimientos hicieran los movimientos por ellos. Dejando sus sentimientos conectarse con el otro.

Siempre había sido así de sencillo, el que sus sentimientos los llevaran a actuar cuando se trataba del fuerte lazo que habían tenido por tantos años ya por el otro. Siempre había estado ahí, esperando el momento en el que encontraran paz de nuevo entre los brazos del otro.

 _[Escrito: 04/10/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** La solicitud decía así: " _Sobre las primeras veces como cita, tomar de la mano y esas cosas cuando eres principiante"_ A lo que yo respondo con la primera vez que Sakura quiso que tuvieran relaciones porque... bueno, ya tengo escritas varias otras primeras veces solo que no he tenido oportunidad de subirlas todavía; en su lugar, escribí esta nueva primera vez. Ah pero que soy tremenda, tocar este tema sin dejarme llevar por la calentura muajaja (es mi don, mi perdición).

Espero sea de su agrado, y estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios (: Besos~


	8. Road to Date

**Título:** Road to Date

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 1,050

 **Universo:** Road to Ninja.

 **Prompt:** Road to Ninja Sakura, _Enviado por mimi0chu._

* * *

 **"Hagamos esto: Si logro vencerte en una pelea, saldrás conmigo"**

* * *

Sakura era, sin lugar a dudas, el centro de su equipo.

Siempre con una mentalidad enfocada y calculadora, tenía el don de poder ver por los demás integrantes del equipo cuando era necesario que se les brindara apoyo. Menma siempre se mantenía alejado del grupo, y Sakura lo respetaba; sin embargo a pesar de su ausencia en los momentos de integración, sabía el modo de mantener charla con el chico y hacerlo sentir parte de ellos.

Lo contrario a Sasuke, quien siendo dotado de buena apariencia y carisma, no necesitaba ese tipo de consuelo como lo hacía con Menma. Rodeado constantemente de chicas tanto kunoichis como civiles, el prodigio Uchiha no requería de su atención como lo hacía el reservado Uzumaki.

Lamentablemente, el carisma del chico pelinegro llegaba a tener un solo gran defecto: su enorme egocentrismo. Defecto que para la chica del equipo siete, era más que suficiente para enervar su paciencia, pues no solo celaba la relación que mantenía con el chico Uzumaki—la cual era realmente única y exclusivamente definida como fraternal, sino que en cualquier oportunidad de estar ella y él en el mismo espacio, no hacía más que agobiarla con su atención y presencia.

Sin importar cuantas veces aclarara que ella no tenía ningún tipo de preferencia por cualquiera de sus compañeros, el Uchiha parecía seguro de lo contrario.

—¡Entonces pruébalo! Sal conmigo como lo haces con él— declaró Sasuke un día, mientras recogían sus cosas para terminar con su entrenamiento.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al notar que estaba jugando con ella al retarla. Había aprendido a conocer sus puntos débiles, siendo consciente de que no le gustaba perder.

—Si tienes tanto tiempo libre, entonces será mejor que entrenes— ella contraatacó en el punto débil del heredero del Clan Uchiha, sabiendo que era constantemente molestado por su padre de mejorar sus habilidades —aunque a decir verdad no eran del todo malas.

Como esperó, el chico se quedó callado por un segundo, pero inmediatamente se recompuso con una nueva resolución.

—Está bien, Lady Sakura— mofó con el apodo que se le había dado ya que era hija del actual Hokage: —Hagamos esto: Si logro vencerte en una pelea, saldrás conmigo— la desafió una vez más, ahora decidido a mostrar que era tan bueno como sus otros dos compañeros.

Sakura, pareció entretenida mientras inclinaba incrédulamente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Y si soy yo la que te vence?— se cruzó de brazos, descansando su peso en una pierna mientras observaba entretenida la confianza del chico.

Para estas alturas, ambos se habían olvidado de la presencia de su tercer integrante del equipo, quien observaba con fastidio la escena desenvolverse frente a él.

—Si pierdo, seré quien entrene en las mañanas con Kakashi-sensei por un mes— declaró finalmente, y ante esta declaración tanto Sakura como Menma miraron sorprendidos a su compañero. Ambos conscientes de lo intenso y competitivo que se volvía su maestro en sus rutinas matutinas.

Sakura sonrió con arrogancia, sería una agradable vista. Ver al siempre impecable y apuesto Uchiha reducido a un jadeante y adolorido chico común en su camino a sus rondas en el hospital.

¿Acababa de pensar 'apuesto'?

La kunoichi se aclaró la voz antes de acceder.

—Muy bien. Empecemos— acepto extendiendo su mano para que el chico la estrechara.

Veinte minutos después ambos seguían dando y recibiendo ataques. Con la puntería de Sasuke y la fuerza de Sakura; la rapidez de Sasuke y la concentración de Sakura, esta iba luciendo como una pelea muy pareja —para disgusto de Menma, quien seguía presente como jurado de su riña.

—Muy bien, suficiente ustedes dos— interrumpió el Uzumaki interceptando el ataque de ambos con sus palmas después de hora y media sin ver cambio alguno en sus ataques: —Es un empate.

—¡Esto no se acabara aquí!— bramaron ambos hacia su tercer miembro una vez que se separaron. Como respuesta, Menma bufó y se retiró de los campos de entrenamiento. Aparentemente, superado con la situación actual.

Otra hora más, y sus habilidades seguían incrementando, una audiencia apareciendo poco a poco al pasar el tiempo y la circulación de las miradas curiosas de los demás habitantes.

—¿Tanto quieres ganar?— se preguntó Sakura en voz alta, no solo al pendiente de los ataques que recibía de su compañero, sino de las heridas que poco a poco se iban creando en su figura, producto de sus contra ataques.

Sasuke, escuchando su pregunta, la miro con determinación: —Por supuesto, nunca he sido más serio en mi vida.

—¿Por qué?— " _¿Por qué ella?"_ —se preguntó nuevamente en voz alta, ahora a propósito para que él le respondiera.

—Porque, Sakura-chan— dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra ella con intenciones de tirar otro golpe: —, tú me haces querer ser mejor.

Fue tomada desprevenida, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos se quedó estática por un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke pudiera dar su golpe final.

Sin embargo nunca llegó.

Sus labios se habían quedado entre abiertos de la sorpresa, sus puños en el aire. De pronto, sintió los mechones —que inadvertidamente tapaban su vista, ser apartados de su rostro. Ella parpadeó, viendo frente a ella el usual y molesto compañero sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Gané— hablo suavemente, su mirada no dejando de mostrar el afecto en sus ojos.

Ignorando completamente las audibles exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de su pequeña audiencia, Sakura evadió su mirada ahora sonrojada.

Chasqueando los dientes, se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba a Sasuke volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Te veré pronto, Sakura-chan.

Sus labios se apretaron tratando de contener el chillido que se confundiría con el de las chicas en la audiencia.

No, ella se rehusaba a verse como ellas. No importaba su cálida sonrisa y afectuoso cariño, ella no era una más porque ella era Sakura Haruno, amiga y verdadero amor del prodigio Uchiha Sasuke. Pudo saberlo ahora, que lo había mostrado con una determinación que no había visto en él antes, ante la idea de pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Como el centro de su equipo, como hija del Hokage y aprendiz de la legendaria Sannin, Sakura Haruno no podía permitirse tener preferencia alguna por alguno de sus compañeros; tenía una imagen que mantener, una meta que alcanzar. Sin embargo, Uchiha Sasuke era un shinobi que lentamente se abría paso en su corazón con cada pequeño gesto en su dirección.

 _[Escrito: 08/10/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Gracias por enviar una solicitud, mimi0chu! Espero cumpla con tus expectativas me pediste RtN!Sakura pero no encontré mucha evidencia canon de cómo sería ella… Así que este definitivamente es con la personalidad de mi cosecha. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

¡Me han encantado sus revieeews! Estoy recordando las partes lindas de este sitio, sin duda son ustedes que se dan el tiempo de decirme lo mucho que les agrada lo que les comparto. Estoy sonriendo como tonta frente a mi celular/pantalla y juro que me dan ganas de publicar uno tan pronto termino de leer sus comentarios 3 (si fuera tan rápido y sencillo, sin duda lo haría jaja) Por favor sigan así, verdaderamente son infinitamente apreciados

¡Besos a todos, hasta la próxima!


	9. Nuevos Atuendos

**Título:** Nuevos Atuendos

 **Genero:** Amistad, Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 888

 **Universo:** Canon. Post-Guerra.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Incluso para una chica segura como ella, esto parecía demasiado.**

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tenemos que usar estos?— Naruto cuestionó, no del todo de acuerdo con los atuendos que estaban desplegados frente a los ojos de cada miembro del original equipo siete y suyos.

—La gente parece desear que desfilemos frente a ellos para que puedan agradecernos— Kakashi informó, una vez más; su propio rostro continuando por expresar abatidamente lo que se le había dicho recientemente por medio de una letra oficial.

—¿Dijo _desfilar_?— esta vez, fue Sakura la que habló, también escandalizada de ver el pequeño atuendo en el que se le esperaba que _'desfilara'_. Un atuendo de dos piezas conformado por una falda de corte bajo y una ombliguera crop top. Tragó saliva. Incluso para una chica segura como ella, esto parecía demasiado.

—Es un evento formal, sin embargo. Solo tenemos que saludar a la audiencia con estos atuendos junto con el resto de los Kages mientras un espectáculo es ejecutado— parecía que, Kakashi se había quedado sin maneras de explicar la situación apropiadamente, su propio disgusto con la idea no permitiéndole convencerlos o articular una razón creíble del por qué debían usar _disfraces_.

—Bueno, ¡muy bien! En realidad me gusta el mío, ¡así que yo estoy dentro!— Naruto exclamó, tomando su chaleco, coraza y equipo para combinar y hacer su vestimenta completa.

Eso era tan fácil para él decirlo, siempre había querido ser el centro de la atención. Aunque no era la única razón por la que fue tan fácilmente convencido, el pensamiento de conocer la gente que había ayudado y peleado tan duro por mantener con vida era una razón con mucho más peso.

Sakura torció sus labios, todavía considerado. El martillo era muy lindo de hecho…

A su derecha, Sasuke se mofó. Su mano alargándose para estirar el atuendo azul y morado que pretendía ser para él.

—¿De verdad tenían que agregar sogas?

—¿Por qué estas enfurruñado teme? Tu parecías envolverte en esos todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?— Naruto replicó de regreso, de una vez aflojando su usual ropa para cambiarse.

Ante su comentario, Sakura realmente tuvo que morderse el labio. Tenía un punto; sogas y cinturones no parecían ser un problema para Sasuke-kun hasta recientemente. ¿Quizás su gusto había cambiado junto con sus resoluciones?

—Bueno, Los dejaré a que se cambie. Nos vemos— su sensei comentó, haciendo que las tres cabezas giraran para capturar un vislumbre de él antes de que se desvaneciera fuera de la habitación.

Kakashi ya estaba cambiado en su propio atuendo antes de desaparecer. Huh. No estaba tan disgustado con la idea después de todo, aparentemente.

Un segundo después, Sasuke regresó a Naruto para poder empezar su acalorada pelea. Sakura suspiró. Eso los dejaba con tres para terminar…

Con los chicos todavía discutiendo a su espalda, Sakura comenzó a cambiarse en su atuendo; el cuarto contando con cortinas que le permitían cambiarse. Los estruendosos comentarios entre sus dos amados chicos actuando como música de fondo mientras ella arreglaba los últimos elementos de su atuendo. Había unas cosas puntiagudas que no sabía dónde colocar, así que terminó por colocar su cabello en dos cortas coletas y poner los accesorios en su cabello.

Así que quizás el atuendo no era tan malo como pensó, le recordaba a su anterior uniforme para las misiones en la Aldea de la Arena. Satisfecha con el resultado, tomó su martillo y camino fuera de la cortina, los chicos ya empujando y jalando.

Sintiéndose en personaje, dejó que la base de su martillo golpeara el suelo, causando un profundo sonido al hacer eco en la habitación.

—Apresúrense. Los Kages iban a estar aquí pronto, ¿recuerdan?— mientras hablaba, ella suprimió su deseo por sonreír.

Ellos en verdad se habían callado y ahora la miraban boquiabiertos.

—¡Tu definitivamente no saldrás con eso, Sakura-chan!— el escandaloso rubio por supuesto fue el primero en romper el corto silencio. Sakura rodó los ojos pero parpadeó cuando vio a Sasuke mirándola disconformemente con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas: —¡Es demasiado corto! No puedes en serio estar bien con usar eso, ten toma mi toga, lo cambiare contigo— con su continuo parloteo, la atención de Sakura fue regresada a su ruidoso amigo.

—¿Estás diciendo que me veo mal?— cuestionó con una pregunta capciosa que hizo a los chicos encogerse.

—¡N-n-no! S-solo que— Naruto trató de arreglar, pero en realidad, no sabía que decir, así que Sakura lo interrumpió otra vez con su nuevo martillo —sí, le había agarrado cariño, apuntando a su latiente cuello.

—Entonces solo cállate y cámbiate— terminó, su tono un poco debajo de su usual voz; amenazante.

—Si, Sakura-chan— el rubio murmuró e hizo una reverencia antes de tomar lo que restaba de su atuendo y se encaminara para cambiarse como había ordenado.

—Los veré afuera— les informo, encaminándose fuera de la habitación cuando una mano la detuvo. Mirando hacia atrás vio a Sasuke esconder su mirada detrás de sus crecidos mechones de cabello, antes de aclarar su garganta y extender su capa.

—Usa esto, te resfriarás— fue todo lo que dijo antes de que él también, tomara su atuendo y se cambiara detrás de una de las cortinas en la habitación.

Sakura miró fijamente el oscuro material descansando sobre uno de sus hombros, todavía yaciendo donde Sasuke lo había colocado. Un pequeño sonrojo comenzó por aparecer en sus mejillas.

Seguía siendo verano en Konoha.

 _[Escrito: 08/10/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Basado en las adorables figuras que fueron lanzadas hace poco! Vi mucho fanart al respecto y no pude contenerme de escribir algo relacionado a ello.

Sigo agradeciendo encarecidamente sus reviews, también sus peticiones. Puede que no lo parezca chicxs, pero no tendré a tiempo sus solicitudes, las primeras que llegué a publicar eran en realidad algunas que tenia publicadas en mis otros sitios pero que me gustaron tanto que quise compartirlas aquí también. A las nuevas peticiones, les pediré algo de paciencia, ya que se tomaron el tiempo de solicitarlas, quisiera tomarme el tiempo de escribirlas adecuadamente. Mientras tanto, ¡disfruten algunas que iré publicando de a poco!

Espero seguir escuchando sus opiniones al respecto de mis ideas, como he dicho antes, me motivan para seguir pendiente de este sitio.

Hasta la próxima, ¡besos!


	10. Algo más

**Título:** Algo más

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 1,337

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Prompt:** GenderBend (Male!Sakura, Female!Sasuke) _Enviado por kazuyaryo_

* * *

 **Haruno tenía que ser quien protegiera a sus dos compañeras con mayor ahínco.**

* * *

Lo complicado de este arreglo para equipos era que Haruno tenía que ser quien protegiera a sus dos compañeras con mayor ahínco.

Siendo el único hombre del trio venía con este tipo de responsabilidad: el de proteger a las dos chicas a pesar de sus grandes habilidades, por el simple hecho de ser delicadas por genética. Y Sakura, siendo criado como un joven respetuoso, cálido y responsable, tenía esa cualidad innata de proteger a aquellos cercanos a él.

—Tontas, ¿no les había advertido ya sobre llevar muy en serio sus entrenamientos?— la voz del chico médico las regaño mientras atendía sus heridas, ambas chicas manteniendo silencio como mejor opción cuando se enfrentaban a este lado de su único compañero de equipo.

—¡Pero no lo hicimos, a propósito! Fue solo que la torpe frente a ti no pudo esquivar bien mi ataque— se atrevió a justificarse su compañera rubia, aun con su dorso y hombro vendados, mirando como el chico vendaba de igual manera a su otra compañera.

Compañera que, no agradeció su comentario y le lanzó una mirada amenazante que ella ignoró olímpicamente, pues se encontraba más preocupada en dejar de ser objetivo del disgusto del chico de cabello rosado.

—¿Por qué fue eso? No es propio de ti— lo último lo dijo más para él, aunque debido a la corta distancia que mantenía en esos momentos con la chica Uchiha, le fue imposible que no lo escuchara.

Como respuesta, la orgullosa heredera bufó molesta.

—No soy ninguna mujer débil— se quejó de su comentario, sintiéndose ofendida de que pensara que en realidad no había podido esquivar los lastimosos golpes de su rubia e hiperactiva compañera.

Rodando los ojos tanto la chica de ojos azules como el chico frente a ella, notó su irritación aumentar. Sin embargo cuando quiso tirar de su brazo fuera del agarre del médico en la habitación, soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Tomando con más firmeza pero aun con algo de delicadeza el lastimado pero frágil brazo de su compañera, Sakura emanó su chakra verde una vez más sobre su hombro y rio suavemente.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras, estoy más que seguro que no lo eres. Ninguna de las dos— dijo mientras sus ojos miraban con calidez la zona que estaba tratando, Sasuke observó sus ojos verdes brillar con el reflejo de su chakra y algo más. Sintiendo calidez no solo en la zona que estaba tratando, pero en sus mejillas también: —; pero si son torpes e imprudentes— finalizó, rompiendo rápidamente cualquier calidez que había comenzado a sentir en los segundos anteriores.

Ignoro completamente las miradas de indignación por parte de sus compañeras.

—Bueno, tu eres la imprudente; ella es la torpe— señalo con una breve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a la chica rubia todavía observando el tratamiento que le daba a la chica Uchiha.

—¡Ey, yo no soy— antes de que pudiera terminar su reclamación, Sakura se puso de pie, finalizando con su tratamiento.

—Listo, pasaré la nota a Kakashi-sensei. Y más vale que no sean vistas cerca de los campos de entrenamiento por los próximos 3 días o haré que sea un mes— mordiéndose el labio, ambas chicas asintieron a regañadientes.

Más tarde ese día, como resultado de su interrumpido entrenamiento, Sasuke deambulo por las calles de la aldea en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse —Una tarea muy difícil para ella considerando que lo único que quería hacer cuando realizaba este tipo de actividad era degollar a los pervertidos que la seguían con la mirada, sin ser capaz de hacerlo ahora que se le había prohibido cualquier esfuerzo físico.

Pero de pronto su atención fue atraída al grupo de chicas civiles rodeando a su compañero de equipo, atosigándolo con preguntas y regalos y atenciones que estaba seguro incomodaban al chico de cabello rosado.

Era de esperarse, un chico amable, cálido y talentoso como lo era Sakura despertaba no solo la admiración de las personas, sino algo más…

Frunció el ceño irritada con la escena frente a ella; pues aunque tratara de convencerse de que no era de su incumbencia, era molesto pensar que el chico se dejaba ser abrumado de este tipo de atenciones —atenciones que, ella suponía, él no deseaba; y que por esta razón, era que la usual calidez y atención del médico la irritaban tanto.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente declinar de este tipo de atenciones? ¿Por qué no podía solo enfocarse en su equipo? ¿Qué le costaba tomar la iniciativa por una vez y decirle las cosas que quería escuchar a ella?

Jadeo ante este último pensamiento, reconociendo en ese instante el motivo de su molestia.

Claro, era su querido compañero de equipo; alguien en quien confiaba plenamente y siempre cuidaba tanto de ella como de Naruto, era natural que comenzara a desarrollar sentimientos por él.

Ella silenciosamente había deseado por que esas atenciones y calidez fueran solamente para ella.

Todavía con su mirada fija en el chico siendo rodeado por las demás civiles, sus miradas se cruzaron a metros de distancia. Fue como si se le hubiera lanzado una señal de hacer su movimiento. Así que, puede que él sea el varón del equipo, pero definitivamente ella era la imprudente de los tres. Tomando una respiración profunda, sostuvo su mirada con determinación y se abrió paso entre quienes lo rodeaban.

Ignoro completamente las réplicas y murmullos de quienes se encontraban a su alrededor mientras tomaba firmemente la muñeca del chico y lo tiraba lejos de las anonadadas féminas.

Cuando se aseguró de que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados de las miradas curiosas, soltó su muñeca y se giró para encararlo.

—Tengo algo que decirte…— habló firmemente, ignorando su evidente sonrojo que no hacía más que despertar la curiosidad de su compañero. Ante su firme mirada verdosa no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada —…Me gustas— declaró finalmente, aunque evitando ver su expresión ante su reciente confesión.

Tomado por sorpresa, le tomo a Sakura unos segundos poder articular una contestación.

—Espera, pensé que me odiabas— confesó él, todavía sorprendido por los sentimientos de su compañera menos afectuosa.

—Bueno, eso también— confirmo la chica de cabello oscuro aún sonrojada y haciendo mohines mientras evitada mirarlo fijamente, pero brevemente dando vistazos de soslayo al chico médico.

—¿Cómo así?— preguntó, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad. Si bien él siempre había sentido un interés por la chica, saber que ella de cierto modo correspondía sus sentimientos no hacía más que despertar nuevas dudas en él, sobre todo ahora que aseguraba tenerlos junto con su… ¿desprecio?

—Eres demasiado atento con todos, personas que nunca harán lo mismo por ti y que no dudarían en ponerte en peligro— reclamó chasqueando la lengua, cruzando sus brazos; finalmente dirigiéndole la mirada con un gesto fruncido: —No deberías de confiar tanto en las personas.

Se abstuvo de comentar algo acerca de su observación, consciente que ese no era el caso en absoluto. Su profesión era en efecto sobre ser atento y cuidadoso con sus pacientes, pero eso no significaba que confiara en todos; era tal cual ella lo había dicho, en esta profesión había mucho en peligro. Sin embargo no era esta observación lo que atrajo su atención, sino el hecho de que era su compañera mostrando preocupación por lo que hacía.

—¿De casualidad estas celosa?— se preguntó en voz alta, su reacción confirmando sus sospechas.

La heredera Uchiha abrió ampliamente sus ojos mientras la calidez que había notado unos segundos antes sobre sus mejillas se esparcía por todo su rostro con fuerza.

Soltando una risa entre dientes, Sakura se acercó a ella y como resultado ella retrocedió unos pasos. Enarcando una ceja rosada, él ladeó su cabeza divertido.

—Creo que lo estas.

—No lo estoy— refuto débilmente, logrando que el chico riera nuevamente y que su sonrojo permaneciera vivamente afectando su rostro.

—Bueno saberlo, porque de cualquier modo sigues siendo la única en la que estoy interesado— declaró el aprendiz del quinto Hokage, su rostro mostrando esa cálida y afectuosa mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella, su imprudente compañera de equipo.

 _[Escrito: 12/10/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** No quise seguir complicándome la cabeza pensando en cómo serian sus nombres, fue un desafío por si solo pensar en ellos siendo el sexo opuesto... ¡me ha agradado! Siento que ese cambio volvería más tsundere a Sasuke y a Sakura mucho más atractivo/a. ¡Por dios, de ser al revés Sakura sería mucho más popular que Sasuke hombre! A mi parecer, es un estereotipo igual de peleado que el típico personaje misterioso y reservado. Querida lectora _kazuyaryo_ espero me hagas saber que te ha parecido, un beso a ti a todos quienes me han dejado reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Días de Verano

**Título:** Días de Verano

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 946

 **Universo:** Canon. Pre-Sarada.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **...ver a Sakura en solo su ropa interior y mojada no era lo que estaba en su mente cuando vociferó su idea.**

* * *

Sasuke se tranquilizó al decirse que él no había tenido segundas intenciones cuando sugirió que tomaran un descanso por la playa, que ver a Sakura en solo su ropa interior y mojada no era lo que estaba en su mente cuando vociferó su idea.

Simplemente había pasado todo muy rápido para que el pudiera considerar la situación; sin embargo cuando alcanzaron el final de un verdaderamente caluroso y húmedo bosque solo para encontrarse con un acantilado que introducía al gran y azul mar y su fresca brisa junto con las fuertes olas golpeando contra las rocas, Sakura parecía tan complacida que incluso dejo salir un sonido de alivio.

—¡Qué fresco!— había exclamado mientras su húmedo cabello de sudor era apartado de su rostro por la brisa marina.

Sasuke contemplo la escena, su aliviado e inocente alegría por un poco de agradable viento después de estar atrapados entre calor y humedad, él decidió que tal vez podrían tomar un descanso y dejarle disfrutar del agradable clima. Él noto, en ese momento, que últimamente se había vuelto muy fijado en complacer cada uno de sus caprichos.

Y tenía razones para hacerlo, solo con ver su alegre rostro como ahora, él recordaba las cálidas y agradables memorias que había creado a su lado, y con el resto de sus personas importantes allá en Konoha. Se sentía limpio cuando se veía de ese modo: contenta.

—Quizás podemos tomar un descanso— él murmuró, su voz audible para ella, atrayendo su atención y haciendo que lo mirara con exaltación.

—¡Si, hagámoslo!— él observó, tomado por sorpresa ante su entusiasmo, el modo en que sus ojos verdes brillaban, una vez que parpadeó, se giró para buscar un lugar cercano en donde pudieran descansar; quizás una costa cerca del acantilado, o una cueva…

Estuvo a punto de activar su sharingan cuando escucho el sonido de cosas siendo tiradas. Esta vez, fue su turno de girar su rostro en busca de su acompañante, solo para encontrar su previo lugar con los restos de sus pertenencias.

Tomando su manto en su mano, miro hacia los lados en busca de sus distintivos mechones rosados, y cuando no la encontró, se inclinó hacia el acantilado para tomar una mejor vista hacia la altura.

Ella no podría, pensó.

Pero parecía que sí pudo, el resto de su equipaje yaciendo a lo largo del acantilado aparentemente al ser descartado por parte de la chica al ir avanzando. Ciertamente, su entusiasmo siendo tan grande que había decidido apresurarse antes de encontrar un lugar apropiado para quedarse.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mientras recogía los restos de sus pertenencias, siguiendo su paso a regañadientes hasta que estuvo en la orilla de la playa.

Estaba caminando hacia las olas en calma mientras recogía lo que parecía ser una de las botas de Sakura, siendo capaz de sentir su presencia ahora a solo algunos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba, comenzó a sermonearla.

—No deberías bajar la guardia, tirando tus cosas tan despreocupadamente solo atraerá ban— cuando levanto su vista, sus pensamientos se apagaron, pues se encontraba tomado por sorpresa ante la vista de Sakura, solo en su ropa interior y sus pantaloncillos a medio desabrochar.

—No es como si no pudiéramos hacernos cargo de quien sea que se atreva a tomar nuestras cosas ¿o sí?— ella replicó, ignorando como Sasuke se había detenido a mitad de la oración a mirar su perfil, la médico muy enfocada en remover sus sofocantes prendas en busca de refrescarse para darse cuenta del pequeño show que le estaba dando a él sin proponérselo.

Se giró para encararlo, de alguna manera sintiendo extraño del repentino silencio que acompañaba el sonido de las olas. Solo entonces, dándose cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se había puesto.

Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke, quien se encontraba acuclillado en sus talones mientras sostenía los restos de sus desalineadas prendas y miro boquiabierta —tratando de suprimirlo, y fallando; ella soltó un chillido mientras maniobraba por cubrirse.

—T-Tu dijiste que podíamos tomar un descanso ¿no es así?— avergonzada, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando hacia donde fuera menos su perpleja contemplación.

Mal movimiento, él pensó mientras veía como ella trataba de esconderse detrás de sus delgados pero torneados brazos, él tragó saliva cuando también se dio cuenta de la vista que le daban sus suaves y delicados pechos ahora que ella colocaba presión sobre ellos.

Miro hacia otro lado, sintiendo el calor de su viaje —el cual él pensaba se había ido—, regresaba con fuerza. Se volvió consciente de la diferencia entre el que sintió antes de llegar al acantilado y el que sentía en estos momentos; la culpable siendo de una completamente diferente naturaleza.

—B-bueno quizás pueda ir a nadar y encaminarme al este mientras tú…— se mordió el labio, no que él lo haya visto; suprimió la tentación de mirarla otra vez: —…tu puedes quedarte aquí y buscar por un lugar en donde pasar la noche ¿de acuerdo?— ella balbuceó, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a verificar que estuviera de acuerdo con ello, decidiendo apresurarse hacia el otro lado de la costa antes de adentrarse al agua. Ahogando sus pensamientos y refrescando su bochorno.

Fue solo cuando ella había entrado en el agua que Sasuke dejo salir en una fuerte exhalación el aire que no había sido consciente de haber estado reprimiendo. Se dejó caer para sentarse y recuperar el aliento de vuelta a la normalidad; y después inclinándose para reganar la compostura mientas alborotaba su cabello con su mano.

—Pasar la noche… dijo— repitió con incredulidad, su mano cubriendo su aun sonrojado rostro; sus latidos aun tan salvajes como las olas chocando contra las piedras.

 _[Escrito: 28/09/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Les sigo compartiendo de mis ideas y bueno, estuve recibiendo algunas prompts que me gustaría seguir compartiendo, pero no veo a la audiencia muy motivada en recibirlas...? ¡Si me hacen saber por medio de un review que les han parecido hasta ahora estaré muy agradecida!

Una pequeña propuesta: Les dejo los prompts que me han enviado y me dicen cuál quieren que publique primero; de cualquier modo las compartiré, solo que ustedes tendrán el privilegio de escoger cuál quieren leer a continuación!

\- Primera vez diciendo "Anata"

\- SasuSaku Shinden

\- "Esta bien, Te amo"

\- "Te ves muy cansado/a"

¡Espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima! Besos~


	12. Significado

**Título:** Significado

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 502

 **Universo:** Canon. Pre-Sarada.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 ** _'Cariño'_ se volvió los ' _Te Amo_ 's que expresaba a diario.**

* * *

Durante su viaje ella se dio cuenta de la conexión entre ellos. También se pudo dar cuenta de cómo parecía que hacía falta algo porque ellos seguían siendo Sasuke-kun y Sakura, no novio y novia.

Ella pensó mientras se reprochaba su inconformidad, siendo consciente de que _tal vez_ estaba siendo muy codiciosa. Se habían besado, acurrucado, ¡incluso habían tenido sexo! ¿Qué otra cosa quedaba por hacer para que su sentimiento de inquietud se desvaneciera?

De pronto lo escuchó.

Unos pasos frente a ellos, otra pareja apareció en su campo de vista: chica aferrándose al brazo del chico y el chico rodeando su cintura mientras caminaban; pero eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de Sakura. Eran las palabras que intercambiaron.

—Cariño, deberíamos visitar el templo de nuevo— la chica había dicho, y como respuesta por parte de su amante, el hombre se inclinó a besarla.

Sakura se mantuvo mirándolos fijamente a pesar de que pasaron de largo de Sasuke y ella.

Su acompañante de cabello oscuro, sin embargo, estaba completamente inadvertido del intercambio. Ella hizo un puchero.

Para ella, él había sido siempre "Sasuke-kun", incluso en sus peores días, ella se había mantenido firme a ese nombre que representaba todos los pensamientos que tenia de él. Su único "él".

Así que tal vez, _tal vez_ el significado de su nombre no lograba representar el sentimiento que tenía hacia él ahora que estaban juntos, ahora que podía decirse que estaban enamorados, un sentimiento que significaba reciprocidad, llenándolos a ambos completamente y felizmente.

 _Cariño_ se volvió los _Te Amo_ 's que expresaba a diario.

Por supuesto, más fácil decir que hacerlo.

Ella trató de poner su mejor personificación de la chica que había visto recientemente y se aferró a Sasuke, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del suyo y notando la ligera sorpresa ante el contacto inesperado, sin embargo, él giró su vista hacia ella, expectante.

Como resultado de su penetrante mirada, ella se sonrojó, parcialmente porque la estaba mirando profundamente y parcialmente porque se sentía tonta al aferrarse a él en público, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

—¿Q-qué tal si… vamos a un comedor, C-cariño? —ella balbuceó mientras su rostro se agachaba lentamente al ir soltando cada palabra de sus labios, vergüenza haciendo que sus latidos se aceleraran y sus uñas se aferraran con ligereza en su brazo.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos segundos, no atreviéndose a mirar hacia su reacción ya que estaba consciente del probable tono de rojo que estaría adornando sus mejillas; si hubiera levantado su vista, sin embargo, habría encontrado el mismo tono en las mejillas de su amado.

—De acuerdo, señorita Uchiha.

Como un látigo, sus ojos se elevaron a su nivel, encontrando su rostro combinando con el color del suyo, solo que él había decidido —y fallando— esconderlo detrás de su mano, cubriendo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera ver su media sonrisa debajo, una que la hizo sonreír también.

Vieron su conexión brillar en los ojos del otro, completa y felizmente.

 _[Escrito: 19/09/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el primer prompt escogido por ustedes! Por ahí sentí algo de Ooc pero espero saber sus opiniones... ¿Cuál será el siguiente?:

\- SasuSaku Shinden

\- "Esta bien, Te Amo"

\- "Te ves muy cansado/a"

\- Sasuke sonrojado


	13. Despierta

**Título:** Despierta

 **Genero:** Romance, Drama.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 485

 **Universo:** Post-Guerra Alterno (?)

 **Prompt:** Después de la guerra Sakura queda inconsciente y Sasuke va a visitarla todos los días como lo hacía ella.

* * *

 **Si hubiera estado ahí para ella… como ella siempre lo hacía.**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con sus puños encerrados, conteniendo la necesidad de golpear algo mientras en su mente se repetían las imágenes de Sakura inconsciente.

Si hubiera sido más rápido, si hubiera desviado el ataque, si hubiera estado ahí para ella… como ella siempre lo hacía.

Maldición, el solo verla ahí tendida sobre aquella cama le provocaba las más extrañas sensaciones. Ella debería de estar despierta, sonriente, brillando con aquellos ojos y sonrisa que él recordaba. Pero hace algunos años que no había podido apreciarla, ahora esos recuerdos parecían más un sueño que una memoria del pasado.

Por eso tenía que despertar, ella tenía que estar ahí para personas como él, a punto de caer en la miseria, en el dolor y la perdición.

Lentamente se adentró en la habitación que tan bien conocía después de visitarlo a diario, camino a aquel lugar cerca de su cama y jalo la silla que se encontraba recargada en la ventana para colocarla de frente a la camilla.

La observo, sus ojos no se apartaban de sus parpados cerrados, que no hacían más que ocultar aquellos ojos verdes vivaces y relucientes. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Habían pasado semanas y ella permanecía de la misma manera, era algo que empezaba a inquietarle.

Si hubiera― pero no, ahora estaba ahí con ella. Cuidando su largo sueño, pues no se permitía pensar que era otra cosa más que un largo sueño, no debía. Ella era fuerte, lo había presenciado. El que haya terminado aquí no era culpa de suya, sino de…

…Lo importante era que no se alejaría de su lado, que sería la primera persona que la viera despertar como ella siempre lo era para él hace algunos años.

Asintió y cruzo los brazos decidido. Era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que se preocupó tanto por él en el pasado. Solo eso, cuentas pendientes, no más sentimientos de por medio… ¿O sí? Su rostro se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, su vista todavía enfocada en ella y se preguntó de nuevo: ¿lo hacía solo por las cuentas pendientes?

Los labios rosados seguían inhalando y exhalando aire por medio de la mascarilla que era forzada a usar, pero Sasuke seguía atento a aquellos labios entreabiertos y a aquellas mejillas con pálido color, a la nariz respingada que respiraba silenciosamente, a esos parpados decorados con largas y rizadas pestañas que ocultaban los ojos que siempre reflejaban las emociones de su propietaria, aquella frente que enmarcada el sello Yin tan palpable pero tan pequeño…

Chasqueo la lengua, frustrado, y extendió su mano hasta que acaricio los dedos de Sakura, sus ojos azabaches reflejando la delicadeza con la que quería sentir su mano bajo la suya.

Cerro su mano entre la suya y espero hasta que ella despertara apretando la suya con la misma delicadeza que él. Y, probablemente, con el mismo sentimiento que hace algunos años ambos se guardaban.

 _[Escrito: 27/05/2014]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hubo un pequeño empate! Así que tome la oportunidad para publicar este (otro más a la lista de dramas inconclusos porque ahora tenemos un final más positivo) y espero sus comentarios, ¡me da mucho gusto saber que disfrutan leerlos como yo compartiéndolos! Les deseo un lindo día y hasta la próxima. Besos~

Ah, el empate, el empate:

\- SasuSaku Shinden o Sasuke sonrojado (?)


	14. Cambio

**Título:** Cambio

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 908

 **Universo:** Pre-Sarada

 **Prompt:** Sasuke sonrojado

* * *

 **Esta vez era diferente, porque se estaba sonrojando por ella.**

* * *

No era exactamente la primera vez que veía a Sasuke sonrojarse, ella había tenido varias ocasiones mientras crecían. Él era un humano y también había tenido momentos en los que se avergonzaba. Ella se había encariñado de esos momentos, como cualquier otro recuerdo del infantil y joven Sasuke del que se enamoró. Como cuando era atrapado diciendo algo que sería más apropiado de escuchar por parte de Naruto; o cuando trataba de actuar como si supiera algo pero claramente no era así, ella lo había visto sonrojarse y lo había amado en cada ocasión.

Esta vez era diferente, porque se estaba sonrojando por _ella_. Su viaje los había llevado a detenerse en un festival cercano a donde merodeaban, no habían tenido intención de quedarse por mucho, pero la gente festiva parecía alegrarse de su visita y habían insistido en que se quedaran.

Habían estado viajando por un tiempo ya, y Sakura había tomado eso como una señal de que Sasuke estaba aceptando finalmente sus sentimientos. Junto con su compañía, ella podía darse cuenta en el modo en el que la miraba con cariño. Ella siempre respondía al devolverle la sonrisa.

Sin embargo ella vino a experimentar un giro en sus interacciones ese día, cuando miraban los alrededores durante el festival.

Eran ninjas ocupados, trabajando en un mundo ocupado; ya sea en Konoha o ahora, mientras viajaban, habían estado tan inmersos en brindar una mano cuando sea que pudieran, que sus interacciones eran percibidas como la que tendrían unos compañeros, el afecto siendo conservado en un mínimo a parte del casual jaloneo a su manga de vez en cuando, o terminar enroscado junto al otro sin darse cuenta.

Ambos habían sabido manejar esas situaciones de modo que no afectara su progreso, porque a pesar de saber hacia dónde se suponía que llegaran, seguían siendo nuevos al experimentar la cercanía del otro, y querían tomarse su tiempo en aprender este nuevo lado de ellos.

Así que eso paso aquella noche, mientras Sakura era alejada de él por las criadas del alojamiento y Sasuke era llevado por el anciano dueño del alojamiento, ellos experimentaron algo similar a lo que algunas personas llamarían como 'cita'.

Minutos después, Sasuke conversaba con el anciano mientras compartían el té, mientras tanto Sakura seguía preparándose pero cuando una criada anunció su llegada, Sasuke agradeció haber tenido tiempo para pasar su trago de té o de otro modo, se hubiera atragantado.

Se sonrojo en su lugar.

Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Sakura arreglada, él recordaba haberla visto quizás una o dos veces cuando eran jóvenes genin; pero el recuerdo era vago, casi bizarro, ya que había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero esta Sakura, esta madura, femenina y… y hermosa imagen frente a él no hacia justicia a cualquier recuerdo que haya tenido de ella.

Estaba sonrojado y estaba sin palabras.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, como una pareja de principiantes, ellos estaban parados frente al otro sin saber qué decir, y su pequeña audiencia ahora se encontraba desvaneciéndose ante la pura escena frente a ellos.

Para una pareja de mundialmente rudos ninjas de élite, ellos eran aún muy inexpertos.

Sasuke rompió el silencio cuando finalmente detuvo su ambulante mirada para encontrarse con la inquieta de ella, aclarando su garganta mientras alborotaba sus previamente estilizados mechones.

—Te ves… bien— él tragó, su sonrojo aun presente y caliente y encendido.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke lamio el suyo sin darse cuenta. Algo en su garganta ardía, y quizás algo en su pecho también.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de que recobrara su compostura, ella no estaba soñando, esas palabras realmente habían salido de los labios de Sasuke-kun y estaban dirigidas a ella. Nunca había encontrado a Sasuke tan atractivo como ahora, cuando avergonzadamente trataba de darle un cumplido.

—Gracias, tú… también te ves bien— se llevó una de su manos para cubrir sus propias mejillas teñidas, 'bien' no estaba para nada cercano a cómo lo encontraba en esos momentos, pero sinceramente ella no sabía las palabras con las cuales describirlo en esos momentos. No culpaba a Sasuke por su intento tampoco; esto era muy nuevo para ellos.

Notando que ninguno de ellos parecía estar en sus completos sentidos para seguir y dirigirse al festival, fueron interrumpidos por el anciano y apresurados fuera de la pequeña casa.

Mientras caminaban lado a lado, sin embargo, sus manos rozando con cada paso que daban, Sasuke sintió que debería de ser más claro, de hacerle saber lo que se había percatado recientemente.

—Te ves hermosa— él observó por la orilla de su ojo su reacción, su mano dudando en alcanzar la suya, pero encontrando algo de alivio cuando notó su avergonzada mirada descender mientras ella tomaba su mano y la apretaba.

—Ya lo has dicho…— él apenas la escuchó en medio del ruido, pero lo ignoro, deteniendo sus pasos y deteniéndose para poder pararse frente a ella y hacerla que lo mire.

—Lo estás—insistió, su rostro inclinándose más cerca a ella y Sakura encontró difícil indicar quien lucía más rojo, si él o ella.

—¡Mami, se van a besar! —parecía que, un pequeño niño era mejor juez porque antes de que su madre pudiera colocar una mano sobre su estridente y chillante voz, él logró declarar: —¡Parecen tomates!

Evitando la mirada del otro, ellos trataron tranquilizar sus latidos mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a manifestarse arriba de sus acaloradas cabezas.

 _[Escrito: 20/10/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me están alegrando los días con sus bellas retroalimentaciones jajaja Espero disfruten esta prompt como yo disfrute escribirla; me parece que de aquí en adelante les estaré compartiendo ideas más recientes. Me pregunto si se llega a notar algún cambio en mi modo de escritura... Mmm...

En fin, ¿les parece seguir con la misma dinámica? Les dejo estas opciones para quien guste participar:

-"¿Con quién estabas?"

-"Te ves muy cansado/a"

-SasuSaku Shinden


	15. SasuSaku Shinden

**Título:** SasuSaku Shinden

 **Genero:** Romance.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 504

 **Universo:** Sasuke Shinden, Sakura Hiden.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Él reprimió sus pensamientos de casa / Ella escuchó el golpe en su puerta**

* * *

Durante su viaje de redención él reprimió sus pensamientos sobre Konoha.

Las personas que había dejado atrás y cómo habían estado tan determinados en hacer que se quedara solo haría que su resolución por continuar explorando el mundo vacilara, así que se negaba a pensar mucho en ellos.

Pero a veces era inevitable toparse con ellos; tiempos como cuando pensaban en él como alguien que los ayudaría a resolver conflictos que tenían poco que ver con él.

'Un impostor' recordó haber leído en la letra que Kakashi le había enviado previamente. Que así sea, ellos se habían dado cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con cuales sean los conflictos que su _doppelganger_ había causado. Él casi quiso reírse ante esto; no podía ser que el muy capaz Rokudaime y previo maestro no fuera capaz de resolver tal situación.

No amenazaba a nadie pero a él mismo, no era algo que el Rokudaime no pudiera resolver, así que no valía el esfuerzo de regresar y ver como su resolución vacilaba una vez que los viera de nuevo.

Él reprimió sus pensamientos de casa y se encontró con conflicto.

Uno que parecía inevitable una vez que sus personas importantes estaban en peligro.

* * *

Ella escuchó el golpe en su puerta y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atenderla.

Sus pasos vacilando su ritmo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para identificar el chakra.

 _No podía ser, ¿o sí?_

Ella pensó mientras lentamente tocaba el pomo de la puerta.

Ella había pensado por varios días ya sobre cómo sería encontrarse de nuevo, ella incluso lo había fantaseado, solo para sentir como su corazón se encogía ante la realización de que no había sido más que un sueño. Así que había detenido su mente de volverse loca antes de que pudiera imaginar más.

Pero ahora no podía evitar que sus pensamientos lo hicieran con la sensación de este tan conocido chakra detrás de la puerta.

 _¿Sera verdaderamente él?_

Sus pensamientos continuaban, mientras jalaba la puerta abierta, sus ojos lentamente capturando la imagen que se iba mostrando frente a ella.

 _Esa vestimenta, usada y maltratada…_

Mientras levantaba su mirada sintió sus ojos empezar a empañarse, su corazón ya acelerándose y su respiración alterándose.

 _De verdad es él…_

—Tadaima— él dijo, y su visión se nubló, el sonido de su voz siento muy real para ser una ilusión. Mientras memorizaba sus facciones se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era a como lo había imaginado tantas veces antes.

Él era el verdadero.

Era su Sasuke-kun.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos cerrándose y dejando las lágrimas de alegría correr por sus mejillas mientras replicaba:

—Mm. Okaeri nasai— no prestó atención al modo en que su voz se quebró al final de su oración, demasiado enfocada en reducir el acelerado latido de su corazón y taclearlo en un abrazo.

Estaba tan feliz de saber que podía tocarlo, sentirlo, olerlo; ella ya estaba llorando cuando sintió su brazo rodearla y atraerla incluso más cerca de él, así que rio en alivio.

Y podía jurar, él también estaba sonriendo, mientras su rostro se acunaba en la curva de su cuello, muy seguramente tan aliviado como ella de por fin verse de nuevo después de una muy larga _próxima vez_.

 _[Escrito: 20/09/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Lo traduje y me emocione una vez mas! Espero ustedes igual, esta pieza la escribí mientras leía Sakura Hiden, ya que no fue animada como lo fue Sasuke Shinden, me emocione con la idea del final jaja.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Siento que he dejado sin darles la apropiada atención a los anónimos a los que no les puedo devolver un PM así que quiero que sepan que los leo y les agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios. Gracias _Jazmin, c-chan, Lily M, val_ y _carol-chan._

Y umm unos cuantos temas que han abordado en sus reviews que quiero tomar de manera breve (no me agrada mucho dejar notas largas, pero a veces es necesario): Tengo la idea de continuar el tema RtN con un three-shot. Sehnsucht sigue en proceso, sus publicaciones serán actualizadas cuando lleve avanzado más del final para así dejarles lo menos posible en espera jaja y probablemente marque como completo esta colección cuando llegue a los 20 capítulos (y poder enfocarme en terminar los longfics). Espero mi breve explicación resuelva algunas dudas, pero no duden en enviar más si es el caso, ¡no puedo esperar a leer sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo!

Nos leemos pronto, ¡besos!


	16. Celos

**Título:** Celos

 **Genero:** Romance, Humor.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 1,335

 **Universo:** Pre-Shippuuden/Genin

 **Prompt:** ¿Con quién estabas?

* * *

 **Él gruñó una vez más porque no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo la chica.**

* * *

Eran jóvenes, impulsivos, y constantemente motivados por sus emociones. Sasuke siempre había sido de poca paciencia, observador y de sentidos agudos; cuando notó que iban a pasar el día entrenando sin la asistencia de Sakura, el frunció el ceño.

En los días anteriores había visto a Sakura actuar como solía hacerlo, igual de radiante e inmersa en su propia vanidad.

Era difícil pensar que algo le había pasado en solo cuestión de horas ya que había alcanzado a verla cuando vagaba alrededor de la aldea temprano ese día, igual que siempre.

Él deliberadamente ignoró el constante parloteo de Naruto mientras entrenaban, hacían su mejor esfuerzo pero de algún modo Sasuke notaba su mente vagar hacia pensamientos de la joven kunoichi de su equipo. Renuentemente siguió a Kakashi y Naruto a realizar más de sus asignadas misiones de bajo rango mientras Naruto seguía refunfuñando y Kakashi continuaba ignorándolo.

Era notorio como la presencia de Sakura afectaba sus dinámicas, la joven chica usualmente siendo quien detenía los estruendosos reclamos y lloriqueos de Naruto.

Él gruñó una vez más porque no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo la chica.

Decidió asegurarse de revisarlo una vez que terminaran con sus labores del día.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se mantenía ocupada, era la única de su equipo que tenía una familia a la cual cuidar. Aunque uno podría decir que el Equipo Siete era su familia también, sus padres civiles seguían con vida y en necesidad como cualquier otra familia de otorgarle tareas que atender y demás.

Hoy, ella se había encargado de cuidar de su enferma madre mientras su padre iba a hacer unos tratos como mercante por tres días. El resultado final siendo que la joven chica cuidaba de casa y su debilitada madre, una vez que se había asegurado de informarle a su maestro temprano ese día antes de encaminarse a comprar provisiones para las comidas que prepararía para su madre.

Ella no logró percibir al joven Uchiha observarla desde lejos mientras entablaba conversación con un amigo de la familia —un civil que se encargaba de la tienda en la cual sus padres solían comprar sus provisiones, además de también tener una edad alrededor de la suya, si no es que mayor. De haber estado alerta, sin embargo, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de la equivocada impresión que daba a un extraño, considerando que incluso si era una joven educada, ella no era del tipo de entablar conversación con otros chicos como lo hacía con Sasuke.

Sasuke gruño una vez más porque, ¿Por qué demonios le importaba de todos modos?

El siguiente día fue igual, Sakura ausente y Sasuke irritado; Naruto escandaloso y Kakashi callado.

Esta vez, vio a Sakura caminar a lado del civil, y ahora estaba evidentemente irritado. ¿Había evitado sus tareas como ninja con tal de pasar tiempo con un chico? Él estaba consciente de que era una chica vanidosa, pero descuidar sus deberes era algo que pensaba estar debajo de ella.

Estaba echando humo pero no dijo nada, hasta el tercer día, cuando finalmente fue capaz de verla unirse a su entrenamiento. Como usualmente lo hacía, fue la segunda en llegar después de él, pero se negaba a reconocerla cuando lo saludo como usualmente hacía.

Sasuke gruñó como respuesta y camino unos metros lejos de ella, Sakura notó su obvia molestia con curiosidad, ¿qué lo había hecho tan descontento esta mañana? Ella hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que en ocasiones su querido compañero prefería tener tiempo a solas.

El chico, sin embargo, malinterpreto su reacción como si no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto. Apretó su mandíbula y cerro sus ojos mientras dejaba salir un bufido. Una vez más, ¿Por qué demonios le importaba?

Poco después, arribo Naruto y la normal —o al menos entre el rubio y Sakura, interacción regresó. Mientras discutían y jugaban, Sasuke espero a la llegada de Kakashi para hacerles saber cuáles serían las tareas del día.

Sasuke tuvo un mal rato tratando de actuar como si nada lo molestaba esta vez, a pesar de que en los días anteriores había estado irritado, había sido capaz de concentrarse y hacer como le era dicho, hoy sin embargo, parecía ser un reto ahora que la evidente presencia de la compañera que había invadido sus pensamientos estaba aquí como si no hubiera molestado su mente.

Para estimular su mal temperamento, fue asignada a trabajar con él.

—¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien? —se preguntó en voz alta finalmente, cuando fueron dejados a solas ahora que Kakashi y Naruto habían decidido encaminarse primero a encontrarse con su cliente: —Has estado evitándome todo el día…

Sasuke considero sus opciones solo para darse cuenta que tendría que ser directo. Con el tiempo que habían pasado como equipo, había sido inevitable identificar las reacciones y estados del otro. Así como él había notado el cambio en los ademanes de Sakura cuando estaba con aquel chico civil, ella había notado su irritado y molesto cambio hacia ella.

Nunca había estado completamente irritado con su presencia como lo hacía ahora, y no había escapatoria de su acusación, la cual era cierta. Así que en su lugar, se giró para poder encarar su preocupado fruncimiento. La estúpida chica tenía el descaro de verse genuinamente preocupada para hacer que su enojo calmara.

—¿Con quién estabas? —preguntó en su lugar, solo para asegurarse de tener una razón para mantenerse molesto hacia ella y hacer que escupiera la verdad, era solo justo que se sintiera igual de molesta con su cuestionamiento como él lo había estado con su exhibición.

La chica parecía estar perdida sin embargo, preocupación tornándose en confusión en sus ojos mientras ladeaba su cabeza ligeramente y fruncía el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —fue su curiosa réplica, no sabiendo a qué se refería.

—No has venido a los entrenamientos, ¿por qué? —el gruñó, incitando a que se explicara.

—¿Qu-No te dijeron? Estaba cuidando de la fiebre de mi madre…— ella siguió mirándolo de manera escéptica, no segura de porque su ausencia había sido la gran cosa o porque asumía que había estado con alguien más.

Él rio sin emoción, no creyéndole cuando la había visto con sus propios ojos entablar conversación con ese civil tan tímidamente.

—Entonces tu madre debe de tener un tipo de fiebre muy rara si la hace verse como un saludable idiota civil.

—¿Eh? —fue su primera reacción, pero pronto hizo la suma en su cabeza y se sonrojó: —Espera, ¿te refieres a Toru-kun?

Esta vez el soltó un bufido y la fulminó con la mirada. Ella parecía sorprendida y el reprimió su necesidad por quebrar el cuello de aquel llamado 'Toru-kun'. Su sonrojo le estaba dando a él la idea equivocada, y pronto se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba dirigida a ella así como la razón de su mal humor.

—Estas… ¿pensaste que había algo entre Toru-kun y yo? —se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo escépticamente y por la primera vez desde que comenzó su irracional molestia, él se encontró a si mismo tomado por sorpresa ante su observación.

Ella estaba implicando que había estado celoso y él…

¿Lo estaba?

Una respuesta no fue necesaria ya que su creciente sonrojo se lo dijo a ambos. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras suprimía su sonrisa de ampliarse y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado también.

Sasuke, por otra parte, parecía asombrado de la observación y gruño mientras escondía su rostro fruncido en el largo cuello de su atuendo.

—Es un amigo de la familia, encargado de la tienda a la que mis padres suelen atender… él, bueno, él no está interesado en las chicas de ese modo, ¿sabes? —una parte de Sasuke estaba escuchando, pero tal parecía que no quedaba registrado en su mente. Sus pensamientos más enfocados en la realización de 'estar celoso por Sakura'.

Fue solo cuando Sakura rio que él reprodujo su anterior explicación.

El chico era gay. Sasuke gruño una vez más y la risa de Sakura resonó cuando Kakashi y Naruto arribaron con su cliente.

 _[Escrito: 26/10/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el fic inspirado en la prompt: "¿Con quién estabas?". Tuve dificultades tratando de imaginarme a un Sasuke adulto siendo celoso sobre Sakura, en mi mente ambos a esa edad están seguros que pertenecen al otro... Así que me regrese a los tiempos en los que eran adorables e impulsivos mocosos. Agradezco también a las chicas del chat de SasuSaku que me ofrecieron algunas alternativas, una de ellas comentó sobre hacerlo en sus versiones genin porque hacia mucho que no hay fics de ese tipo. ¡Aquí esta! Concuerdo con eso también, se extrañan los buenos viejos tiempos. Un beso, ¡hasta la próxima!


	17. A tu lado

**Título:** A tu lado

 **Genero:** Romance, Amistad.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 954

 **Universo:** Post-Canon.

 **Prompt:** No hubo advertencia, SSM2014

* * *

 **Naruto provoca que Sasuke admita que siente algo por Sakura, mientras Ino y ella escuchaban la conversación.**

* * *

Sakura le había dicho a Ino que acudiera a la oficina de Tsunade si alguna vez tenía dudas sobre algún tipo en caso de que ella no estuviera presente, y ya que ella acababa de regresar de una misión con su equipo, era lógico que ella viera a su rubia amiga fuera de la oficina. Lo que no era muy lógico, era la manera en que Ino parecía estar escuchando la conversación dentro de la oficina.

Mientras avanzaba, su amiga reparo en su presencia y la jalo hacia sí para que quedase en la misma postura que ella. Sakura estuvo a punto de cuestionarla, cuando se percató de las voces que provenían desde dentro de la oficina.

―Estas diciendo que te interesas por su bien porque somos sus compañeros, ¡pero tus acciones dicen otra cosa, teme! ―fue entonces que Sakura se volvió rígida. Ino lanzándole una mirada a sus perplejas facciones, ―No puedes causarle dolor a todo el que trata bien a Sakura-chan solo porque "cuidas que se distraiga de la misión". Ese interés no es más que una _gran_ fachada para tus desbordantes CELOS. ¿Y sabes a que se deben los CELOS? A que te gusta Sakura-chan más que solo una compañera de equipo y que la única razón por la que no le has dicho tus sentimientos es porque eres un grandísimo pedazo de― antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, ambas fueron interrumpidas por una tercera presencia detrás de ellas.

―¿A quién están espiando ―?

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos chicas le permitió al recién llegado Sai terminar su pregunta pues ambas estaban tan metidas en la conversación que habían pasado por alto la presencia de Sai colocarse a su lado.

Como resultado a la sorpresa, ambas se recargaron con fuerza en la puerta haciéndola que se abriera.

No hubo advertencia para ninguno de las dos parejas de mejores amigos de saber que había ocurrido, en menos de tres segundos, las miradas increíblemente sonrojadas de Sasuke y de Sakura se encontraron y un incómodo silencio hizo acto de presencia.

Ino ayudo a Sakura a incorporarse, pero la mirada de su amiga no dejaba de mirar el suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sasuke había girado la suya evitando apreciar su rostro teñido de rojo. Sai seguía sonriendo inocentemente parado en la puerta de la habitación mientras que Naruto se rascaba su nuca nerviosamente.

Los segundos seguían transcurriendo pero la atmosfera rodeándolos era tan tensa que parecía una eternidad.

Después de cinco minutos, Sakura era arrastrada fuera de la habitación sin advertencia alguna.

―¿Q-Qué dem-? ¿Sasuke? ―reacciono una vez en el pasillo caminando hacia la salida.

No hubo respuesta hasta que estuvieron lejos de los pasillos y fuera de la oficina. Era la azotea, un espacio abierto en el que solo se encontraban ellos dos y entonces Sasuke desacelero el paso pero no dejo ir su mano hasta unos segundos después que Sakura empezó a sentirlo volverse cálido, siempre dándole la espalda a ella.

Una vez recuperada su mano, la atrajo a su pecho, sin mencionar palabra alguna en la espera de una explicación a esta apresurada salida. Sakura trato de tranquilizar sus nervios, no queriendo pensar en lo peor, era demasiada su vergüenza el haber tenido que escuchar esa platica entre Naruto y el cómo para pensar que había venido aquí para interrogarla y hacerla sentir más ridícula que antes.

Sin embargo, no espero lo que vino después.

―Quiero que esperes por mí un tiempo más, Sakura.

En un abrupto movimiento, su mirada se alzó a observar su espalda, la cual estaba a menos de medio metro. ¿Esas palabras habían salido de la persona frente a ella?

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―no pudo evitar preguntar ella en su asombro.

―Yo…―su apenas susurro no hacia más que alterar los nervios de Sakura ―. Yo espero cambiar algunas cosas hasta que finalmente pueda decirte de frente.

¿Decirle… de frente?

―Esa… no es la razón por la que me estás dando la espalda ―lo que pretendía sonara como una pregunta salió en forma de afirmación. Sasuke, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso.

―Ahora mismo, sigo siendo juzgado por mis acciones, aquellas que debo tomar responsabilidad. No puedo darte lo que mereces.

―¿De que estas hablando? Soy feliz con lo que tengo, estamos todos reunidos de nuevo, estas de vuelta aquí con nosotros. No necesito que me des nada mas―ella sonaba convencida de lo que decía, y él no se esperaba eso. No podía estar de acuerdo con eso.

Porque hace algunos meses se dio cuenta sin advertencia alguna que ella se merecía todo. Desde el momento que la encontró dormida a un lado de su camilla con su reporte en mano, pasando día y noche cuidando de él. Porque ella le había dado todo, antes y ahora.

―Quiero hacerte feliz del mismo modo que tú me has brindado lo que me hacía falta.

Amor. Sakura le había brindado amor a su mundo de soledad, lo había llenado. Sasuke, quería hacerla feliz dándole amor.

Era hilarante, como quería regresarle aquello que ella… le había dado. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no había esperado que fuera así, los tiempos eran otros y los corazones maduraban, pensamientos como "Ese amor algún día le pertenecerá a alguien más" habían aparecido en la mente de la pelirosada sin aviso, pero lentamente dejaron de lastimarle y comenzaron a ser razonables…

…Pero muy dentro de ella, nunca llego a aceptarlos.

―Sabes que esperaría por ti todo el tiempo necesario, Sasuke-kun.

Había dejado de ver su espalda, su rostro girando sobre su hombro ligeramente mostrando su icónica sonrisa. Aquella de la que había estado enamorada por más de 10 años, aquella que algún día se convertiría en una sonrisa honesta y feliz sin advertencia alguna.

 _[Escrito: 04/06/2014]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hoy es aniversario del final canon y me vine a enterar hasta hace como 4 horas! No sé como sentirme al respecto, hoy no me siento a mi full modo fangirl pero algo debía ser hecho. Espero poder compensar mis faltas de energía en una ocasión próxima. Les mando un beso, gracias por seguir al pendiente y dejar sus comentarios a esta colorida colección mía. ¡A tres actualizaciones más de marcar como terminado esta compilación! Y espero cerrar con mi drabble predilecto hasta ahora... ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Quiéreme a mi

**Título:** Quiéreme a mi

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 698

 **Universo:** Pre-Shippuuden/Genin

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Sasuke prefería tener el afecto de Sakura en lugar de que mostrara su gentil y dulce lado a alguien más.**

* * *

Contrario a lo que se creía por lo que era visto, Sasuke prefería tener el afecto de Sakura en lugar de que mostrara su gentil y dulce lado a alguien más.

Este era un detalle que solo pocos podían percibir, sin embargo. Sasuke trataba de aparentar como que no lo era, que era leal a su lema de 'sin ataduras' o algo por el estilo, cuando en realidad, él se estaba volviendo débil ante los encantos de la pequeña chica, justo como el resto de su equipo, y actualmente, como el molesto cliente al que fueron asignados a escoltar.

Tomando un descanso de su camino mientras haciendo un viaje de tres días, el equipo decidió tomar un descanso ahora que el crepúsculo había caído sobre ellos. Como apunte, los deseos de Sakura de llenar a Sasuke con su atención aparecieron.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿necesitas ayuda con la tienda de acampar? —se había ofrecido, mientras Sasuke luchaba con sostener y estirar al mismo tiempo.

Era denigrante, acudir a ayuda cuando se trataba de una tarea que había visto a Kakashi hacer por su cuenta, así que gruño.

—No, estoy bien —su duro tono hizo su objetivo realidad, la previa sonrisa que Sakura le había ofrecido junto con su cortesía desapareció, y se excusó mientras buscaba a Naruto para así tener algo con lo cual ocuparse y distraerse de la punzada en su pecho.

—Oh, está bien entonces… —dijo mientras se alejaba y se dirigía hacia su otro compañero, Sasuke la miro despreocupadamente por la orilla de su ojo y resopló.

Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando alguien más entro en su campo de visión.

—Tu novia es muy linda —su cliente de diecisiete años comentó, mirando a Sakura quien ahora estaba en cuclillas alado de la hoguera cuidando de los pescados para comer mientras Naruto trataba con disgusto de limpiar los intestinos de los peces. Ella reía ante las caras de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera fijarse en el modo en que sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente ante su sonrisa o lo adorable que resonaba su risa, él corrigió a su molesto cliente.

—No es mi novia —declaró, regresando a tomar el pequeño martillo que cargaba para poder colocar presión sobre el clavo que sostendría la tienda de acampar.

—¿Oh? —Sasuke apretó su mandíbula cuando detectó el tinte de alegría en su expresión, y podía casi jurar que el idiota estaba sonriendo: —Muy bien, bueno saberlo, y yo aquí pensando que la linda Sakura-chan estaba tomada. Quiero decir, ¿quién no, verdad? Es linda, amable y lista… apuesto que también es muy inocente, ¿no es así? Te hace querer corromperla…

El cliente castaño no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir en sus fantasías antes de ser atraído por su collar y jalado cerca del joven Uchiha para así poder susurrarle peligrosamente cerca.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —él amenazó mientras miraba directo a sus ojos claros con su sharingan activado, causando que el pobre civil temblara bajo su agarre.

—Si, por supuesto, solo bromeaba. No estaba pensando en hacer nada en lo absoluto, ni siquiera una vez. Lo juro —él soltó en apresurados gemidos; sintiendo que empezaba a sudar del miedo.

Sasuke soltó de su collar y regresó a hacerse cargo de su tarea, ignorando como una vez que dejo caer su agarre en el chico, este cayó y se alejó de él asustado.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasó con Ryou-san? —la voz de Sakura lo hizo querer rodar los ojos pero se negaba a reconocer su molestia, así que en su lugar trató de cambiar el tema.

—Está bien, solo ven aquí y sostén ese lado —él solicitó, casi ordenó que le ayudara, pero ya que se trataba de Sakura de quien hablaba, ella lo ignoro y se emocionó al saber que su asistencia era requerida por él.

Él se rio entre dientes. En serio, era muy fácil complacerla; pensó mientras la miraba brevemente al verla agacharse y hacer lo que le había dicho. Todo el tiempo, su inocente y cálida sonrisa plasmada en sus pequeñas facciones.

Así que tal vez no era tan malo tener algo de ayuda, al menos de ese modo se podía sentir tranquilo de que ella estuviera a su lado.

 _[Escrito: 11/09/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** Hoy fue un día algo lento, así que me animé a actualizar otro drabble ;) Dedicado a quienes disfrutan de SasuSaku en su versión genin y/o un Sasuke celoso.

¡Solo a dos actualizaciones más de marcar esta compilación como completa! ¿Les han gustado? ¿Debería dejarlo incompleto por unos capítulos más? Pero entonces... ¿cuándo le daré tiempo a seguir con los longfic? D: Espero seguir leyendo más de sus comentarios en mis otras historias, me da gusto recibir sus opiniones. ¡Hasta la próxima, besos!


	19. Something I Need

**Título:** Something I Need

 **Genero:** Romance, Amistad.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 928

 **Universo:** Pre-Sarada.

 **Prompt:** TimeSkip / Blank Period

* * *

 **Una parte egoísta de ella, deseaba que pensara en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él.**

* * *

A veces, cuando no estaba ocupada, le gustaba mirar fuera de la ventana de su oficina y mirar a la línea en el horizonte, imaginando que en alguna parte de que aquella línea se encontraba Sasuke-kun, aun viajando y conociendo nuevos lugares que ella deseaba conocer algún día.

También se preguntaba, si después de dos años en este viaje que él había comenzado, si alguna vez pensaba en casa. Si alguna vez pensó que Konoha era el hogar al que deseaba volver en algún momento cercano; pero más que eso, una parte egoísta de ella, deseaba que pensara en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él. Envidiaba los rayos del atardecer que acariciaban su piel y le daban calidez en lugares fríos, ella envidiaba las desgastadas prendas que apenas se comparaban con sus mantas, y envidiaba a los viajantes pasajeros que probablemente se habían sentado a su lado mientras comía en lejanas tabernas.

Eran afortunados; ellos tenían la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Y ella también lo era, se convencía de que esto que ella hacia —pensar en él, orar por él, esperar por él, era también un modo de mantenerse a su lado incluso con los kilómetros de distancia entre ellos.

Suspiro con agrado, incluso si lo extrañaba, todavía podía verlo tan vívidamente cuando cerraba sus ojos. Todavía podía sentirlo en el modo en el que sus latidos se aceleraban.

Y mientras abría sus ojos de nuevo para mirar la puesta de sol, observó un halcón volar sobre el horizonte, tan elegante como los movimientos de su maestro. Ella parpadeo, verificando que no estuviera todavía ensoñando cuando el halcón continúo por acercarse hacia ella, sus animales ojos haciendo contacto con sus ojos verdes.

Era él, llamando por ella. Abriendo sus ojos con anticipación, su sonrisa apenas contenida, un infantil sonrojo apareciendo mientras notaba el papel enrollado y colgado alrededor del cuello del halcón.

Estrecho su brazo hacia el halcón para que este reposara con familiaridad sobre su antebrazo y entregara el pergamino. Acariciando su cabeza, lo dejo descansar junto a su ventana.

 _"Encontrémonos en la Tierra del Hierro"_

Decir que no había pensado acerca de esto sería un malentendido; ella sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora. Había estado considerando sus opciones por un tiempo, yendo y viniendo en sus pensamientos sobre si debía o no ir tras él el momento en que su rostro apareciera en su mente. Sin embargo ella había decidido quedarse, después de meses y meses de desear hacer lo opuesto.

Ella había esperado pacientemente, porque ahora estaba segura de que él regresaría a casa.

Aun así, fue una sorpresa para los demás saber lo que planeaba hacer ahora.

—Estás pidiendo mi permiso para dejar la aldea, indefinidamente —más que repetir, él parecía estar cuestionando lo que acababa de decirle, con la esperanza de hacerla dudar —algo que no haría, antes de suspirar y dejarse recargar contra el respaldo de su silla. Su una vez maestro la miro con ojos analíticos, notando la determinación ardiendo en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

Fue entonces que escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, seguido del sonido de dos escandalosos rubios entrando a esta.

—¡No puedes irte! —esa era su mejor amiga, tratando de hacerla razonar.

—Tengo que hacerlo —ella contesto pasivamente. Su tranquilidad no era una fachada, después de recibir la carta del halcón de Sasuke, se dio cuenta que el espacio que le había quitado cuando partió a realizar su viaje había regresado llenando y arreglando aquello que había sentido debilitarse. Con mayor razón debía verlo, para asegurarse que se sintiera igual de segura que ella en estos momentos: —Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Ino la vio con una mirada preocupada cuando notó su resolución.

Por otra parte, ella sabía que el desasosiego de Ino no era porque no la creyera capaz de cuidarse por sí sola; era sobre si Sasuke había cambiado para bien al final o no.

—Él te dejo, dos veces… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha cambiado y no está planeando hacer algo imprudente otra vez? —sus exclamaciones eran calladas frustraciones, deseando que no se separara de su mejor amiga en medio de una pelea, pero aun así deseando que la médico entendiera su punto.

—Él ha cambiado, estoy segura. Yo… lo conozco mejor que tú, Ino. Estaremos bien —Sakura apretó los antebrazos de su amiga en un gesto tranquilizador, sus ojos esmeralda reluciendo con tanto entusiasmo que las lágrimas de Ino se quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos azul claro.

Ella nunca había visto el rostro de Sakura con tanta vida, y era porque estaba enamorada.

Dejando salir un derrotado suspiro, ella regreso el apretón de Sakura en sus hombros.

—Más vale que vuelvas —mientras dejaba salir las palabras, su rosada amiga la destello hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa y la abrazo, una acción que ella regresó.

—Dale una paliza por mí, ¿puedes, Sakura-chan? —una tercera voz fue escuchada, y ambas chicas giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con un sonriente Naruto. Su zorruna sonrisa era sincera; sin embargo, ella noto cómo le había dicho que se cuidara y que no se dejara ser protegida. Su confianza en ella había crecido tanto, y Sakura estaba agradecida por ello.

—Entonces está arreglado, puedes partir en cuanto estés lista —la voz profunda de su Hokage la tomó por sorpresa y sus ampliados ojos se giraron para verlo: —con la ayuda de Shizune e Ino, estoy seguro que podrán hacer que el hospital funcione el tiempo que necesites estas fuera —concluyó, una sonrisa formándose detrás de su rostro cubierto.

 _[Escrito: 22/09/2015]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Cambio de último momento! Tenia planeado compartir otro drabble, pero recientemente me topé con este, un punto de vista personal de cómo me imagino que dio inicio la aventura de SasuSaku viajando juntos. He... recibido comentarios pidiendo que continue este drabble pero siendo honesta no recuerdo muy bien lo que tenia planeado para esta parte de la historia. Tal vez si llegó a tener oportunidad de desempolvar un poco mi cabeza llegue a continuarlo.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows! Ha sido un encantó recibir mensajes de su parte. Espero nos sigamos leyendo en "Anything Could Happen" o "Sehnsucht" con el mismo cariño. Mi personal favorita hasta ahora sigue siendo Sehnsucht por la linea del tiempo más canon, sin embargo si buscan darse una risa creo que ACH les podrá dar algo de ello.

Nos leemos en mi última actualización de esta compilación. Un beso a todos por leer


	20. Encuentro Inesperado

**Título:** Encuentro Inesperado **  
**

**Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 871

 **Universo:** Post-Canon.

 **Prompt:** Te ves muy cansada.

* * *

 **"Esperaba que fueras tú quien Kakashi enviara como refuerzo"**

* * *

Después de que Sakura se convirtiera en jounin, sus tareas incrementaron; no solo tenía que estar en constantes turnos en el hospital, sino que también debía de trabajar junto a Shizune y Tsunade para crear un nuevo departamento mientras se ocupaba de este ya que Tsunade se estaba retirando y decidiendo dejar algunas de las tareas a sus jóvenes pupilas. Ella también debía hacer su obligación como recientemente promovida jounin y hacer sus misiones —a veces sola, a veces con un equipo, pero más que nada, como médico ninja; debía estar preparada en todo momento.

Como ahora, iba de regreso de la Aldea de la Cascada, después de ayudar a Shibuki y algunos de los ninjas médicos a controlar una detonación de un raro virus; había sido llamada para ayudarlos a identificar la causa, entrenar algunos médicos que estaban ahí para tratarlo, y luego dar seguimiento apropiado a los avances de los pacientes.

Pero mientras iba de regreso a Konoha ahora que se había asegurado que los aldeanos estuvieran mejorando su condición, se le dijo a Sakura que fuera a una aldea cercana por una de las cartas de Kakashi.

Aparentemente, alguien más había notado el mismo tipo de síntomas en un pequeño pueblo cercano y le había informado a Kakashi de enviar ayuda.

Sakura estaba más concentrada en asegurarse de haber traído con ella suficientes ingredientes para el antídoto como para preguntarse quién sería ese alguien. Decidiendo acelerar el paso lo más pronto posible para llegar a las coordenadas indicadas.

Una vez que llego, sin embargo, ella fue bienvenida por un inesperado alguien.

—Así que te enviaron a ti—su distintiva voz hizo eco en sus oídos, y ella fue tomada por sorpresa ante el sonido de este cuando arribo a encontrarse con él y con quien parecía ser el jefe del pueblo.

—Sasuke-kun…—ella no pudo evitar contestar, parpadeando y abriendo ligeramente la boca mientras se detenía frente a ellos.

—Un momento, ¿se conocen? —el anciano intervino mientras alternaba su mirada entre el viajero a su lado y la médico kunoichi recién llegada.

—Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —ella ignoro al jefe, embarazosamente pérdida en los ojos mirándola de regreso incluso cuando él asentía con la cabeza en acuerdo y los guiaba de regreso a donde realmente era necesitada.

Fue poco después que la pequeña aldea exploto en una masa de susurros y murmullos que el jefe finalmente se dio cuenta que ambos guerreros y héroes ninja Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno de Konoha habían ido a asistirlos.

—Te ves muy cansada —él había comentado en su tercer día desde su llegada, mientras le ayudaba a mezclar los ingredientes para otra dosis de vacuna.

Ella rio entre dientes.

—Mira quien lo dice —ella marmulló sin levantar su mirada ni una sola vez de la masiva cantidad de pergaminos y probetas frente a ella.

Él gruño ante su intento de descartar la situación, pero él insistió.

—No deberías estar sobre exigiéndote.

—Y tú no deberías de decirme lo que debo de hacer —ella gruño de regresó.

Eso era todo, él pensó, ella ya les había dado la vacuna a los aldeanos en peligro, todos habían sido puestos a descansar. Era tiempo de que ella también descansara ya que él también había notado su desalineada apariencia desde que llego. Estos últimos tres días no habían hecho mucho por hacerla mejorar su estado.

Él estaba consciente de que su preocupación se estaba mostrando, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Él ignoro su berrinche mientras la levantaba con su brazo y la dejaba caer sobre su hombro, encaminándose hacia la habitación en la que ella había sido asignada para que descansara —lo cual no había hecho— si es que lo necesitaba y más que recostarla, él simplemente la dejo caer sobe el limpio y sin usar futon.

—No me gustaría tener que noquearte, pero lo hare si es necesario —le advirtió cuando ella parecía lista para pelear y maldecirlo. Ella presiono sus labios con firmeza en contemplación por unos segundos.

—Está bien, pero realmente me gustaría que también descansaras —ella extendió su mano y tiro de su vestimenta: —También lo decía en serio cuando dije que te ves cansado —sus ojos estuvieron viendo los suyos una vez más, incluso en su debilitado estado, su preocupación era mostrada y él tuvo que contener una risa sarcástica. Al final, ¿quién se suponía que debía cuidar de quién?

Derrotado, ambos estaban recostados en el futon compartido, sus frenéticas mentes todavía corriendo mientras lentamente trataban de forzarse a dormir.

Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Te extrañe, no puedo creer que me encontré contigo cuando menos lo esperaba —ella dijo, su voz bajando el volumen mientras hablaba.

—Esperaba que fueras tu quien Kakashi enviara como refuerzo —él confesó, su mano buscando por la de ella bajo la manta que compartían.

Ella le sonrió cuando sus nudillos se tocaron.

—Estoy aquí ahora —ella dijo moviendo su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

—Entonces quédate más tiempo —él suplico mientras apretaba su mano por un leve segundo, sus ojos finalmente cerrándose; sintiéndose seguro ahora que ella estaba con él, cayo dormido. Sakura accedió sin necesidad de vociferarlo, su mente también aventurándose a soñar con los días por venir.

 _[Escrito: 18/10/2017]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Declaro oficialmente concluida esta compilación! Muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para darle una oportunidad a este fic, Gracias a Ti siempre fue dedicado a ustedes lectores y seguidores de esta pareja y un poco de mi (?) Espero hayan disfrutado estas pequeñas pero significativas piezas tanto como yo de escribirlas y compartirlas.

sakuhime21, kazuyaryo, L3onn, jazmadi, Ann St, MaryUchHaru0722, kana-asuki, Terpsicore de Geminis, Kayako16, Mavis Dragneel Vermilion, Adrit126, c-chan, Lily M, val, carol-chan, , Cerises Blanche, Monik-N, muchas gracias por gustar de mis pequeñas ideas al punto de querer dejar comentarios. ¡Son lo más!

Espero nos sigamos leyendo pronto, estaré dedicándome en traer más actualizaciones a Sehnsucht y Anything Could Happen. ¡Besos!


	21. Símbolo

**Título:** Símbolo

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 676

 **Universo:** Pre-Sarada.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Él se volvió consciente de los cambios en Sakura mientras viajaban.**

* * *

Él se volvió consciente de los cambios en Sakura mientras viajaban.

Desde que decidieron hacer oficial lo que había entre ellos, muchas cosas habían pasado; y como resultado, él ahora miraba el creciente abdomen de Sakura, aquel que llevaba su bebé.

Así que no solo se había vuelto consciente de los cambios físicos de Sakura, sino también de los cambios de su propia personalidad: convirtiéndose en sobreprotector no solo de Sakura, sino que también del bienestar de su bebé.

Porque, incluso cuando él siempre había tenido un instinto por proteger a sus personas queridas, esta vez estaba protegiendo a una muy capaz Sakura quien se molestaba cada vez que él trataba de advertirle o instruirle de las cosas que debería hacer para ser más cuidadosa.

Al principio, Sakura había estado conmovida con sus observaciones, pero recientemente, mientras su abdomen comenzaba a hacerse más visible, él se comenzó a convertir en una molestia para ella.

—Sasuke-kun, deja de ser molesto —ella le dijo una vez, mirándolo cansadamente mientras balanceada su peso para poder apoyarse en una roca para calmar su respiración; mientras tanto, Sasuke trato de extender su único brazo para permitirle que se sostuviera a algo. —Estoy bien, aún puedo moverme por mi cuenta, ¿sabes?

Él frunció en entrecejo, pero la dejó ser. No era que dudara de sus muy capaces habilidades, él estaba siendo precavido. Un término con el cual Sakura no parecía estar muy encariñada, aparentemente.

Así que en su lugar, él se encargó de descargar su equipaje y preparar una pequeña fogata. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y les tomaría todavía unas cuantas horas más de viajar bajo el cielo despejado para que llegaran a su destinación.

Él dirigió su mirada de regreso a Sakura, quien estaba forcejeando con su creciente abdomen, su usual atuendo no lograba quedarle como debería, y ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se deshizo del cinturón de su cintura, actualmente luchando con mantener su atuendo cerrado.

—Deberíamos conseguirte nueva ropa —él comentó, una vez que retomaron su viaje. Sakura le regresó la mirada con una escéptica, y él tragó saliva pero mantuvo su mirada: —No te quedarán tus atuendos una vez que el bebé comience a crecer —aclaró y observó cómo su rostro se ilumino con entendimiento.

—Oh. Bien, supongo que es cierto —ella parpadeó en vergüenza, a veces ella también era consciente de sus cambios de humor, y aunque se habían acostumbrado a sus personalidades, ella seguía siendo la amorosa chica que él conocía de sus tiempos de genin.

Soltó una ligera risa y la guio a un lugar al que él estaba bastante familiarizado. Mientras se adentraban al lugar y eran bienvenidos por algunos familiares, Sasuke se dispuso a charlar con uno de ellos mientras Sakura merodeaba alrededor del lugar en asombro.

Cuando él regreso a su lado, sostenía prendas de color azul en su brazo, y ella enarcó una de sus cejas en contemplación.

—¿Le paso algo a tus prendas? —ella se preguntó mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo en busca de algún rasguño pero frunció el ceño cuando no encontró ninguno.

—No, estas son para ti —él aclaró mientras extendía su brazo para que ella pudiera apreciar el símbolo del clan bordado en la espalda.

Observó con cálido placer el modo en que sus ojos esmeraldas se ampliaban al ver el símbolo. Sus pequeños pero llenos y rosados labios se partieron ligeramente al ser golpeada con realización.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás diciendo entonces que…? —ella trató de elaborar, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta mientras lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Ah. ¿Te gustaría usarlas? —preguntó con una gentil sonrisa, una que ahora ella se había vuelto acostumbrada a ver en él cuando hablaba con ella, o más bien, con _ellas._

Ella respondió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza: —Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke-kun. Siempre —ella contestó, estirándose para abrazarlo, y Sasuke rodeo con su brazo a ambas.

Su barriga se movió ligeramente, haciendo que ambos se separaran para que pudieran observar hacia su tercer miembro y reír ligeramente con cariño.

 _[Escrito: 08/12/17]_

* * *

 **Nota:** Surprise, bitches (?) Para que sepan, soy muy fácil de convencer, solo toma una muy entusiasta seguidora para que me anime a seguir compartiendo, así que... ¿continuará?


	22. Padres

**Título:** Padres

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 562

 **Universo:** Post-Canon, Sarada.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Descubrió un nuevo Sasuke del cual enamorarse al ver a su esposo convertirse en padre.**

* * *

Cada día, ella se enamoraba más de Sasuke.

Desde que sus corazones habían expuesto sin restricciones los sentimientos que se tenían el uno por el otro, la comunicación y en entendimiento de muchas de sus acciones cobro un nuevo significado. Cada pequeño detalle cobraba nuevo sentido y le daba una mejor sensación a los momentos que compartían entre ellos.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podría llegar a amar a Sasuke más de lo que ya lo hacía, descubrió un nuevo Sasuke del cual enamorarse al ver a su esposo convertirse en padre.

Siempre estuvo al pendiente de su embarazo, asegurándose de mantenerla siempre en calma, relajada y segura. Atendiéndola y consintiéndola cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

En los momentos que se encontraban resguardados, ella atraparía a Sasuke mirando fijamente su creciente barriga, con una mirada tan intensa de emociones que lograban hacerla sonreír.

Y, cuando finalmente sostuvo a Sarada con su brazo, con tanta delicadeza y fragilidad ante la dulce y pequeña creatura, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos nublándose en lágrimas.

Este Sasuke-kun, su querido y amado esposo, el padre de su pequeña hija, mostraba nuevos gestos mientras observaba con adoración al bebé reposando y aferrándose a su abrazo.

Sus ojos, siendo en multiples ocasiones su arma más letal, en estos momentos carecían de cualquier rastro de violencia, odio y venganza para en su lugar, ser reemplazados con un brillo lleno de calidez, de adoración y de alegría.

Su brazo, el aquel que había conservado después de un pasado lleno de arduas y dolorosas peleas, ahora sujetaba con firmeza y determinación por mantenerla lo más cerca posible de su pecho –de su corazón.

Cuando su esposo finalmente despegó la mirada de su hija para enfocarla en su esposa, habían pasado ya varios minutos, pero él parecía sentirlos como si hubieran sido segundos, al igual que Sakura. Tan ensimismados en su mundo, en los sentimientos que seguían floreciendo en su pecho, se sonrieron el uno al otro con agradecimiento y con amor.

Incluso después, en los días y noches que continuaron manteniendo entre ellos, la nueva presencia de su adorada hija demostró ser el motivo del despertar de un Sasuke propenso a convertirse en la marioneta de Sarada.

Solo bastaría una sonrisa, una risa o un ligero apriete a la mano de él para que se volviera el más devoto adorador y consentidor de cualquiera de las ocurrencias de la niña.

Desde la distancia, Sakura miraría con alegría la cercana relación entre ellos desarrollarse, viendo en el brillo de sus miradas, un latido en su corazón acelerándose.

—Sasuke-kun, estás consintiéndola demasiado…—comentó Sakura un día, mientras tomaba asiento a un costado de Sasuke cargando de una durmiente Sarada, sosteniendo dos tazas de té entre sus manos.

Sin levantar la vista del durmiente rostro del bebé de solo 2 años, él contestó:

—Me aseguro de qué de enamorarse algún día, no sea por menos.

No teniendo palabras para responder a las sensaciones que despertó en ella con esa frase, Sakura se limitó a sonreír nuevamente y reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

Justo como había pasado con ella, Sakura comprendió que su esposo seguía buscando las maneras de hacerla feliz, no solo demostrando su amor hacia ella, sino hacia su preciada hija.

Ambos observaron por varios minutos, el fruto de sus sentimientos durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el regazo de su padre.

* * *

 **Nota:** Pensé que no se me daría escribir a la OTP siendo padres, pero aquí estoy. Sintiendo cosas raras pero hermosas al escribir este pequeño pedazo. Espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias a todas por su continuo apoyo a esta y otras de mis historias^^ Se ganan un pedacito de mi kokoro con su afecto.  
¡Espero todos hayan tenido excelente inicio de año! Nos leemos pronto, besos~


	23. San Valentín

**Título:** San Valentín

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 958

 **Universo:** Post-Canon

 **Prompt:** Chocolates

* * *

 **Sakura enfrentó muchas dificultades durante su primer San Valentín a solas con Sasuke**

* * *

Sakura enfrentó muchas dificultades durante su primer San Valentín a solas con Sasuke, pero eso no la detuvo de tener uno de los mejores recuerdos gracias a ese día.

Incluso cuando llevaban ya un tiempo compartiendo el viaje que había iniciado él por su cuenta, el paso del tiempo era algo que los tenía sin cuidado en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

De no ser por aquel letrero indicando las ofertas y festivales que se estarían llevando a cabo en aquella pequeña villa por la que deambulaban, ambos ninjas hubieran pasado desapercibido esa fecha.

¡Venga a disfrutar de nuestra promoción en platillos por pareja!

¡Solo por San Valentín, aproveche un descuento en su hospedaje!

¡En la compra de un kimono, lleve el haori a menor precio!

Sakura no sabía si entusiasmarse o alarmarse ante lo que veía. ¡Era la primera vez que pasaban esta fecha a solas y ella lo había olvidado por completo!

Aunque, mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva a su acompañante, su semblante pasivo la hizo preguntarse si hacía falta si quiera considerar celebrar esa fecha.

Sasuke parecía no percatarse de lo que los mercantes le ofrecían, muy enfocado en solo detenerse a comprar los suministros necesarios para retomar su camino hacia otro destino. Como era de esperarse, enfocándose únicamente en lo primordial.

Sakura hizo un mohín mientras lo seguía unos pasos por detrás. Girando su mirada hacia una demostradora que aprovechó su momento de distracción para frenarla en su caminar y ofrecerle chocolates, Sakura parpadeo para luego embelesarse con las adorables y llamativas figuras esculpidas con chocolate.

Debió sumirse mucho en su admiración, pues no se percató del momento en que Sasuke se detuvo para girarse en busca de su figura, solo para encontrarla inclinada y encantada con los pequeños dulces. No se percató del modo en que los ojos de Sasuke miraron con detenimiento la pieza que se encontraba frente a ella, o del modo en que apreció sus gestos y reacciones con contemplación.

Decidió llamarla cuando hubo memorizado la escena frente a él.

Sakura, al escuchar su nombre, se incorporó de golpe con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y trotó hacia él con timidez. Sasuke la siguió con su mirada hasta que se encontró parada frente a él y lo miro con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, un gesto que le indicaba que se sentía avergonzada o incomoda de que la haya atrapado admirando figuras de chocolate.

Sasuke decidió girar su vista para esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con volverse visible para Sakura y retomaron su camino sin mayores percances.

La fecha se acercaba y ahora que Sakura se había vuelto consciente de lo cerca que se encontraba aquella festividad, ella no podía evitar considerar que debería hacer algo por Sasuke.

Aunque, en definitiva, los dulces quedaban fuera de sus opciones.

Frunció el ceño, quizás debería pensar en alguna otra cosa que pudiera regalarle...

Fue en ese preciso momento en que una tienda de ropa colgaban un letrero anunciando las promociones que tenían para lencería.

El sonrojo que había controlado regresó con fuerza pero sacudió su cabeza para alejar los traicioneros pensamientos que amenazaban por invadir su mente. Sasuke, notando nuevamente los cambios en las reacciones de Sakura, la llamó:

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó, y cuando lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un incómodo asentimiento de su cabeza, volvió a hablar: —deberíamos tomar un descanso por hoy.

Cuando lo hicieron, Sakura seguía incomoda, jugando con su ropa de dormir aun sentada sobre el futon en lugar de recostarse mientras Sasuke emergía del baño.

Habían entrado a uno de los hoteles con aquellas promociones para enamorados, ahora Sakura no podía decir que Sasuke pasaba por alto la fecha, por lo que la ansiedad por no tener algo que pudiera ofrecerle aumentó.

Sasuke, al observar que seguía incomoda y para nada relajada aun después de que se habían duchado y comido, se aventuró a enfrentarla una vez más. Tomando una bocanada de aire mientras se acercaba, la vio encogerse cuando se atrevió a sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —le preguntó sin rodeos, y Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio al tiempo que su sonrojo se volvió más visible para él.

Sasuke espero pacientemente hasta que ella se armó de valor para confesar.

—Es Día de San Valentín y no pude pensar en nada que pudiera regalarte...

Esta vez, Sasuke no se molestó en ocultar la ligera sonrisa que adornó su rostro al escuchar el motivo de sus constantes mohines.

Chasqueando la lengua, golpeo su frente con afecto y obtuvo la respuesta que había esperado: sus ojos verdes alzándose con sorpresa y sus mejillas aun teñidas con un tinte rosado.

—Toma —dijo, extendiendo su mano con el puño cerrado hacia Sakura, esperando que ella colocara sus manos debajo de la suya para poder soltar el objeto que escondía entre su palma.

Cuando lo dejó caer y observó la hermosa figura de chocolate, Sakura abrió considerablemente los ojos y sus labios se partieron por la sorpresa.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué...? —trató de formular una pregunta que representara los pensamientos y sentimientos que cruzaban por su mente al observar aquel dulce.

—Porque estás aquí —fue su simple respuesta, una que hizo que ella alzara su vista una vez más hacía él, esta vez, encontrando una cálida mirada que combinaba con el modo en que sus ojos brillaban de una manera peculiar.

Con una sonrisa formándose en los labios de ambos, ella replicó:

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

No era mucho, pero no necesitaban más. Se tenían el uno al otro en ese momento.

Justo como lo seguían haciendo muchos años después, cuando aquellos hermosos chocolates llegaban a Sakura aun cuando él se encontraba en misiones lejanas y ella en su hogar, en los días de San Valentín.

 _Escrito: [15/02/2018]_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Fluff is in the air! Holis, espero hayan pasado un lindo día de San Valentin y si no, les dejo esta actualización. Y si, aun así quieren algo menos esponjoso, les invito a que pasen a leer mi Two-Shot en progreso "Alguien te amará". Nuevo record, señoritas y señoritos, hora y media para tener este am... casi OS jaja. ¡No olviden hacerme saber qué les pareció! Les deseo un buen día y me iré a dormir porque traerles amor me ha costado mi vista y mi jaqueca. ¡Besos!


	24. Primavera de Marzo

**Título:** Primavera de Marzo

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 391

 **Universo:** Post-Canon

 **Prompt:** Primavera, _Enviado por sakuhime21_

* * *

 **Es Marzo, y el cambio de estaciones está llegando.**

* * *

Hay incertidumbre en su siguiente movimiento.

Han pasado dos meses desde el inicio del nuevo año, pero se siente como si hubiera sido más largo, como si el presente es breve y el futuro llega al siguiente segundo. Es ansiedad, el sentimiento de ser arrebatado de aquello que es tuyo sin ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Para alguien siempre muy seguro y determinado sobre sus resoluciones, esta es la primera vez que se enfrenta con la duda.

Duda porque siempre estuvo conducido por su venganza, por su sed de justicia acerca de algo que creía correcto pero no lo era. Es como antes, pero diferente. Diferente porque en aquel entonces él era ingenuo y daba todo por concedido, pero desde aquel día en el que despertó solo, él había vivido entrenando para ser más fuerte y capaz de pelear por sus resoluciones.

¿Cuál era la resolución que deseaba proteger ahora?

Es Marzo, y el cambio de estaciones está llegando. Hay un nuevo sentimiento en el aire, uno más calmado, pero inquietante. Nunca se había sentido así de tranquilo antes, y aun no podía decidir qué hacer después.

Él está presente, él está entre los demás y fluye con las masas pero sin ninguna intención de ir en una dirección específica para él. Está perdido y no tan calmado como debería de estarlo.

Es primavera y esa es la única cosa que logra hacer que su respiración sea controlada incluso si es por tan solo unos segundos; porque le recuerda a ella, la constante que ha permanecido a su lado a pesar de todos sus errores, de todos sus altibajos.

Así que se pregunta si tal vez en esta ocasión su dirección debe ser una que sea permanecer a su lado.

De ese modo él lo decide, cuando recibe una de sus cálidas y relajantes sonrisas durante esta tarde de primavera que su nueva dirección es convertirse en alguien que pueda proveer la seguridad que ella ha provisto para él a través de los años.

Y por eso, esta vez él tiene que caminar por su cuenta por un pequeño tiempo. Y eso está bien, no hay problema, porque pensar en un futuro que comienza a convertirse más claro el segundo en el que él se vuelve más determinado en regresar a ella, la incertidumbre y la ansiedad se desvanece.

* * *

 **Nota:** Hola! No me he ido, pero esta es mi breve despedida. Me dije que no iba a publicar nada porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, la vida real poco a poco influye en esta parte de mi vida que disfruto tanto y bueno, como resultado he encontrado de algún modo la manera de desahogar algunas de mis preocupaciones y sentimientos. Un momento no tan fácil, pero tampoco el más difícil. Todo con su respectivo grado de dificultad, pero así es la vida y así es crecer. Nada es imposible y ese pensamiento es encantador, es motivador. No negaré que me siento nerviosa, ansiosa, pero sobretodo me quiero sentir valiente por dar este paso así que espero tener el apoyo suficiente para seguir adelante.

Especiales agradecimientos a sakuhime21 por ser fiel lectora y comentadora, maryamaya1976, Adrit126, Adris, Yohana y a la personita que comento en Feb 19, ¡Saludos a las chicas del Chat SasuSaku si llegan a curiosear esta historia! Las extraño a diario~

Visitante 19 Feb: ¡Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado esta compilación! Tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo de ellos de pequeños como lo mencionas, espero se me puedan ocurrir más escenas sobre ellos para compartirselas.

Yohana: ¡Si te hizo sentir cositas como a mi esta pareja me hace sentir cositas hermosas entonces he logrado mi cometido! Que encanto saber que te ha gustado esa parte de la lectura, me hace muy muy feliz. Te mando un beso, muchas gracias por tan lindo comentario.

Un enorme beso a todos ustedes~


	25. Momentos

**Título:** Momentos

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 302

 **Universo:** Post-Canon

 **Prompt:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Nunca llegaron a encapricharse con la idea de estar juntos para siempre**

* * *

Era curioso como resulto todo.

Incluso cuando sus sentimientos siempre fueron intensos y fieles, nunca llegaron a encapricharse con la idea de estar juntos para siempre, decidiendo en su lugar pensar en disfrutar al máximo de los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Lo que había empezado como un camino dudoso, sin rumbo, ahora ganaba dirección. Con nuevos sentimientos al descubierto, con nuevas mentalidades de por medio, la cercanía entre ambos tomo un giro que no muchos habían esperado venir del modo en que lo habían hecho.

Poco a poco, esos momentos fueron aumentando, con los días, con los meses, con los años.

No era una cuestión de pensar en el futuro, para ellos funcionaba pensar en el ahora, en la felicidad que sentían en compartir ese momento con el otro. No necesitaban más, solo un minuto más a lado de la persona que los hacía sentir cálidos por dentro y libres, como si respiraran aire de una fresca brisa en el mar.

—Hey, Sasuke-kun, incluso si llega un momento en el que ya no sintamos lo mismo que antes, quiero que sepas, que pasar estos momentos contigo me hace muy feliz— ella confesaría, y en los ojos de su amado observaría la confirmación a su declaración, pues el reflejo de ella en sus ahora brillosos ojos oscuros lo vería. Él no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero en esa pequeña sonrisa que veía esbozar cuando la escuchaba, podía sentirlo dentro de ella.

Esa calidez que prometía seguir atesorándola por el tiempo que siguieran juntos.

Fuera un minuto, una estación, una vida…

Aprovechaba dejarse llevar por la felicidad y las emociones que sentía en ese momento para disfrutar al máximo de esta vida que compartían.

Fuera como amigos, como novios o como esposos.

Ese sentimiento de buscar la felicidad permaneciendo con el tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Estoy bien tonta, creo que esto bien podría funcionar para un longfic pero soy bien ociosa y me gana la emoción por compartirlo. De cualquier modo si lo agrego a otra idea sería interesante ver la versión adaptada de esto. Pues amm, tal cual no estoy de regreso, como pueden ver esto es sorprendentemente corto, pero era un borrador/pensamiento/idea que me pareció muy lindo como para guardarlo para mi por ahora. En fin, les mando un beso a todos, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! No olviden darse una vuelta por Sehnsucht o alguna de mis otras historias ^^ Sigo procrastrinando en fb como JoyGaroz así que... ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
Besos~


	26. Día Libre

**Título:** Día Libre

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 713

 **Universo:** Post-Gaiden

 **Prompt:** Celos, _para AriCat-Hg_

* * *

 **Para él era poco lógico que su esposa quisiera atender otra prioridad que no fuera pasar tiempo con su esposo**

* * *

—Eres igual de pegajoso que Sarada.

Sasuke resopló ante la declaración de su esposa, decidiendo acurrucarse más cerca de ella en lugar de responder a su comentario.

Sintiendo su brazo rodear su cintura y su rostro descansar más cerca de su pecho, Sakura sonrió enternecidamente a su desarreglada cabellera, atreviéndose a jugar con sus mechones azabaches mientras observaba su figura subir y bajar debido a sus respiraciones.

Estaban solos por lo que restaba del día, siendo que Sarada había salido hace tan solo unos momentos de su cama.

Desde el regreso de Sasuke a casa, los tres habían permanecido en la rutina de dormir en la misma cama por varias noches, despertando al tiempo que Sarada se iba a su entrenamiento y Sakura a sus jornadas en el hospital.

Este día, solo fue Sarada quien tenía un horario ocupado, para agrado de Sasuke.

—Cariño, necesito tomar una ducha, levántate —Sakura empujo ligeramente a Sasuke para llamar su atención, pero solo logró que el agarre a su cintura se acentuara, su mano tocando la suave piel que había revelado mientras vagaba por su centro.

—¿Por qué? Quedémonos aquí —su voz sonó sofocada contra la piel de ella, causándole a su esposa un ligero mariposeo que se transformó en un suspiro resignado. Podrán haber pasado varios años desde que pasaron tanto tiempo cerca del otro, pero esta actitud, ella la conocía muy bien.

—De verdad que estas actuando como un niño.

Observó con gusto el modo en que el cuerpo apenas cubriendo su figura se sobresaltó al escucharla. Había dado en el clavo, se dijo en cuanto finalmente se encontró con la mirada disgustada de su esposo.

—¿Necesitas ver a alguien? —demandó saber, puesto que para él era poco lógico que su esposa quisiera atender otra prioridad que no fuera pasar tiempo con su esposo —a quien no había visto por muchos años, en su día libre.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces ante el tono de su pregunta antes de mirarlo con burla.

—¿Necesito ver a alguien para querer tomar una ducha a mediodía? —ella cuestionó de vuelta, decidiendo jugar un poco con él ante esta faceta de celos que ella había extrañado presenciar.

—¿Necesitas tomar una ducha para pasar el día en casa? — _conmigo_ fue implícito en su pregunta, el tono en el que lo pronunció dejándole claro a la mujer de hebras rosadas que no tenía intenciones de ir a otro lado que no fuera la comodidad de su casa a lado de ella.

Sus posiciones habían cambiado ligeramente. Mientras Sasuke se apoyaba con sus codos a los costado de ella, Sakura descansaba sus manos contra su pecho, ambos rostros fijos en el otro a solo centímetro de distancia, compartiendo una mirada desafiante por parte del moreno y una juguetona por parte de ella.

Con sus miradas fijas en el otro por unos segundos, Sakura fue quien decidió romper el silencio con un suave chasquido de lengua.

—Quizás deba pasar el día en otra casa —le retó con la mirada, ladeando su rostro y dibujando en ella una sonrisa burlona.

Tomando la carnada, Sasuke inclinó su mirada, oscureciéndola al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa.

—¿Qué otra casa? —Sakura acercó sus manos a su pecho desnudo, acariciando sus pectorales y subiendo suavemente por su cuello con la yema de sus dedos sin tomar en cuenta el modo en que Sasuke permanecía mirando su rostro, el cual seguía el recorrido de sus manos en fingida concentración.

—Hmm —Sakura volvió a chasquear la lengua, sus ojos esmeraldas elevándose brevemente para encontrarse con su mirada de modo que pudiera apreciar el juguetón brillo en ellos —. El de mi otro… _papi_.

—¿Qué? —siseó Sasuke en sorpresa, su mirada inmediatamente transformándose en una colérica.

Perdido en su estupor, paso por alto el casto beso que Sakura se inclinó a plantarle con adoración.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre, Sasuke-kun. ¿Recuerdas? —declaró finalmente, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos asesinos y haciéndolo suspirar cansadamente.

Inclinándose a devolverle el beso, Sasuke plasmó sus labios contra los de ella antes de recordarle:

—Tch, molesta —igual que sus palabras, la misma sonrisa de siempre acompañó su voz. El mismo brillo en sus ojos, y el mismo sentimiento que hacia inflar sus pechos con la calidez del momento.

—También te amo, cariño.

* * *

 **Nota:** Para la compi que andaba medio sad y yo andaba muy rad y dije ¿por qué no? y henos aquí. Este me agrado, y a la compita también, así que aquí lo tienen para que lo disfruten también. Gracias por seguir al pendiente, besos~


	27. Buenos días

**Título:** Buenos días

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 510

 **Universo:** Post-Gaiden

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **No se inmutó por varios minutos mientras lo observaba.**

* * *

Ella sabía que él debía de estar cansado.

Despertó antes que él como había supuesto. Aun así, no se inmutó por varios minutos mientras lo observaba.

Espero a que el sol finalmente le indicara que era hora de levantar a Sarada y se incorporó para llamarla.

Observo en ella el reflejo de los gestos de su esposo, al despertarse mientras se estiraba y frotaba su palma contra su ojo para despejarse.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa cálida y se encaminó a la cocina, mientras preparaba el almuerzo escuchó a Sarada ir de un lado a otro en su habitación, alistándose para salir a su entrenamiento.

Bajo a los pocos minutos y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, la despidió por el día. Ambas sonrientes, siendo incapaces de contener la felicidad que les daba el saber que Sasuke estaba en casa.

Aun eran las 8 de la mañana, preparo agua para lavar ropa y se preparó una taza de té.

Con cautela, se acercó nuevamente a su habitación, asegurándose de encontrar a su esposo en la misma posición. En su lugar, él se encontraba estirado en dirección hacia su lado de la cama, su cabeza reposando a solo centímetros de su almohada y la sabana ahora cubriendo únicamente debajo de su cintura.

Sus ojos esmeralda se suavizaron al observarlo ahí, tan casual sobre aquellas mantas que hacían parecer que los años no habían pasado.

Sin que ella se pudiera percatar, sus pasos la acercaron a él, conforme avanzaba le fue más fácil apreciar las sutiles respiraciones que realizaba producto de su sueño profundo.

Por unos momentos olvido las tareas que iba a realizar, decidiendo sentarse a un lado de la cama y observarlo descansar.

Pasaron años desde la última vez que lo vio de cerca, con cada nuevo encuentro que tenían había un ligero cambio en sus facciones y era este momento el que aprovechaba para notarlos.

Aun con su espalda en dirección a ella, Sakura se estiro de modo que la mitad de su cuerpo superior descansara sobre la cama, apoyando ambos brazos para inclinarse y poder alcanzar a ver sus facciones más de cerca.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos memorizando desde los mechones cubriendo sus párpados hasta la ligera separación de sus labios. Su sonrisa torciéndose con travesura cuando se enfocó en la desarreglada playera que usaba, permitiéndole apreciar su mandíbula —su cuello; aquella zona que tanto disfrutaba sentir contra sus labios.

Ahora se encontraba a su alcance para recordar esa sensación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —su voz rasposa la sacó de su ensoñación. Reaccionando demasiado tarde, su mano se extendió para traerla a él y susurrar contra su oído a solo milímetros de distancia.

No se inmuto en ocultar el sonrojo que azoto sus mejillas, ni en evitar su mirada radiante de aquellos ojos impares que le regresaban una intensa mirada. Dejó que sus sentimientos estuvieran al alcance de él cuando sonrió alegremente y le dijo:

—Buenos días, cariño— en otro murmullo, su voz expresó una vez más, la felicidad que sentía de tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

 **Nota:** Me tomo dos días pero tan pronto vi la imagen que inspiro esta pieza, ya lo había escrito, lastima que no tenía como corregir/subirlo. ¡Sasuke regresó a Konoha en la serie de Burrito! Creo que fue la razón de tanto fanart circulando en redes sociales. Espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer. Besos~


	28. Pequeño Maní

**Título:** Pequeño Maní

 **Genero:** Romance, Fluff, Family.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 937

 **Universo:** Naruto Novels, (cofcofPapasukeNovelscofcof)

 **Prompt:** My little kawaii peanut

 **Esta era una misión para la que debía obtener el mejor entrenamiento.**

 _01\. Mi pequeño maní_

La cosa era, que Sasuke nunca había tenido que esforzarse para acercarse a una mujer.

Acercarse a Sarada parecía una misión S, quizás incluso más peligrosa puesto que, de fallarla, podría llegar a perder a su única hija. O mejor dicho, la atención de su querida hija.

Esta era una misión de la más grande importancia, era una misión en la que debía triunfar sin importar qué.

Esta era una misión para la que, debía obtener el mejor entrenamiento.

—Si quieres romper el hielo entre dos personas, la cosa más importante es cómo los llamas. Necesitas tener un sobrenombre íntimo, por ejemplo "-chan." Por ejemplo, entre oniisan y oniicha, por supuesto oniichan es más íntimo. ¿Alguna vez has llamado a alguien "-chan"? ¿Cómo Sakura? ¿No verdad? Bien, a estas alturas no debes cambiar como llamas a Sakura. Como sea, puedes comenzar a usar tiernos sobrenombres. Por ejemplo, tú llamas a Naruto idiota (usuratonkachi), lo cual es íntimo. Ey, ¿por qué me estás viendo con disgusto? Como sea, solo intenta eso con tu hija.

Obtener un sobrenombre hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si Sarada compartiera con Sasuke su fruta favorita.

Pero de cualquier modo, lo único que podía encontrar de similar entre Sarada y un tomate era que cuando pequeña su rostro era redondo y rojizo; ahora sin embargo, quizás solo el hecho de que ambas eran preciadas para él…

Atrapado en su tren de pensamientos, la voz de Sarada lo tomó por sorpresa y se encontró a si mismo observándola directamente a los ojos mientras reproducía el nombre con el que ella lo había llamado.

"Papa"

Con un ligero fruncimiento de su ceño en concentración, Sasuke reaccionó con un:

—Pequeño maní.

—¿Huh?

Quizás no era suficientemente lindo o íntimo, él pensó e intentó nuevamente:

—Eres mi pequeño y lindo maní.

 _02\. Sobrenombres_

—Sarada me contó algo muy interesante el día de hoy.

Sasuke trató de mantenerse indiferente, pero su esposa lo conocía bien.

Él, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de saber cómo reaccionaría ante lo que sea que haya escuchado de Sarada.

—Me dijo que si se parecía a un maní, o si solo era algo que te gustaba.

—Me pregunto de dónde lo habrá sacado.

—¿Si? Pues yo no.

Sasuke no quería recordar partes de aquella conversación con su viejo maestro; lo hacían sentirse intimidado ante las acertadas sospechas de su esposa.

—Bien entonces, ¿cuál es el sobrenombre de Sakura?

—Sakura.

—Huh, eso no suena muy estimulante.

Se aclaró la garganta y pronto se dio cuenta de su desliz. No tenía razón para hacerlo y Sakura supo enseguida, así que cerró los ojos antes de que Sasuke soltara su pregunta:

—¿Kakashi te dijo algo? —cuestionó resignado, tratando de terminar con esta vergonzosa situación lo antes posible.

Sakura, notando su incomodidad, sonrió cálidamente mientras sacudía los hombros de su esposo y apreciaba su pequeño momento infantil. Y es que para ella era sorprendente lo mucho que estos días encontraba similitudes entre su hija y su amado esposo.

—No, no lo hizo. No necesito preguntarles a otras personas acerca de estas cosas, estamos casados.

Casados; marido y mujer. Esposo y esposa. Su esposa…

Relajando su postura, Sasuke se permitió aceptar la calidez y conformidad que le brindaba la presencia de Sakura a centímetros de él.

Quizás, si tenía un sobrenombre íntimo para Sakura después de todo.

 _03\. Paternidad_

Acercarse a tu hijo no era cosa sencilla.

—Ser padre es difícil, ¿no es así? —escuchó a Kizashi decir a su costado, ambos observando su taza de té servida frente a ellos. Un aura de desolación inundándolos mientras observaban a sus respectivas hijas charlar entre ellas.

—Ah —Sasuke reconoció la declaración de su suegro antes de levantar su taza de té y darle un extendido sorbo.

Fue solo hasta que dejó nuevamente aquella taza sobre la mesa que notó a su suegro realizar el mismo movimiento.

Soltó un suspiro y no le extraño que el patriarca Haruno acompañara su gesto con uno propio.

—Las hijas suelen ser despiadadas, que no te extrañe sentirte traicionado en más de una ocasión —el mayor aconsejó, no preocupándose en mantener su voz más tenue puesto que las chicas frente a ellos seguían sumidas en su conversación —. Pero, también brindan las más gratas alegrías. Escucha atentamente, Sasuke-kun: No importa lo independientes y maduras que se vuelvan, para un padre ellas siempre serán nuestros pequeños retoños y para ellas, de algún modo, siempre nos encontrarán como el mejor de los héroes. Incluso cuando se vuelvan mucho mejor a nosotros.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente ante ese último pensamiento. Con una rápida mirada en su dirección, a pesar de ser relativamente nuevo en esta nueva etapa de paternidad, él ya podía confirmar que las palabras de su suegro eran verdaderas.

Veía en su hija un gran potencial, y al mismo tiempo, veía el más delicado tesoro que esta vida le había podido dar.

Como un maní —una coraza que contenía dentro un pequeño y frágil maní.

—Y, si tienes la misma suerte que yo, terminarás con un excelente yerno ¡Como yo! —acto seguido, le dio una sorpresiva y pesada palmada a la espalda de Sasuke, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. El mayor pasando desapercibido la mirada extrañada de los presentes en la mesa mientras soltaba una estridente risa. —Aunque a decir verdad, creo que pudo haber encontrado a alguien menos pro—

—¡Otousan! —el grito de Sakura no le permitió terminar la frase.

—¡Broma, broma! —alzó nuevamente sus manos y rió aún más alto. Los familiares Uchiha optaron por soltar un suspiro resignado, esperando porque pronto les hiciera compañía Mebuki para contener los ocurrentes comentarios de su esposo.

 **Nota:** ¡Vayan a sus redes sociales más cercanas y lean esas joyas llamadas Naruto Novels! Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, hasta la próxima. Besos~


	29. Todo

**Título** : Todo

 **Género:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Rating:** T

 **Palabras:** 822

 **Universo:** Post-Canon. Sarada.

 **Prompt:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Poco era el tiempo que había disponible para sentarse a reflexionar en lo lejos que habían llegado como individuos, como pareja, y ahora, como familia.**

* * *

Era una mañana frenética en el hogar de los Uchiha.

Revoloteando de un cuarto a otro mientras hacían los preparativos necesarios para el almuerzo de ellos como de la pequeña nueva integrante; mientras la matriarca alistaba su uniforme y portafolio para partir en su primer día como doctora de la nueva clínica que ella misma había creado antes del nacimiento de su hija; mientras el patriarca maniobraba entre atender a la heredera de su clan sin que resultara en una serie de interminables alaridos y llantos, el movimiento sin descanso había comenzado desde tempranas horas del día.

Poco era el tiempo que había disponible para sentarse a reflejar en lo lejos que habían llegado como individuos, como pareja, y ahora, como familia.

Empezando por ella, Sakura Haruno, quien lo había amado a él, Sasuke Uchiha, desde jóvenes, siendo ambos salvajes y libres. Llenos de sueños y aspiraciones tan superiores e inalcanzables para alguien de sus prematuras edades.

Y aun así, continuamente desafiándose individualmente para alcanzarlos, para obtener lo que desde esa temprana edad tenían previsto. Pese a las consecuencias —o mejor dicho, ignorándolas, porque aun eran jóvenes. Porque el mundo era tan grande y tan diverso, y ellos eran tan nuevos, tan ansiosos de recorrerlo que no había nada que los detuviera.

Solo las consecuencias.

Ella lo amaba por esa manera fresca, cálida y dulce; Ese sentimiento que siempre despertaba en ella al verlo a diario con su porte genial, aquel que le inspiraba y motivaba a su manera a ser mejor. Como un rayo de sol, sintiéndose sana y salva en aquel lugar estable en donde ella pudiera bajar las defensas.

Lo había notado, el pasar tiempo juntos le había hecho darse cuenta de que había mucho más que solo su porte genial; él amaba como muy pocos aman a esa joven edad.

Pero por supuesto, eran jóvenes y crecían con rapidez. Tanto así que de un momento a otro las consecuencias fueron apareciendo de poco a poco frente a sus ojos, toda esa locura y libertad que dejaba de ser parte de un juego de niños para pasar a ser un amargo momento de sufrimiento y dolor.

Constante, como la distancia que crecía día a día debido a las evidentes diferencias.

Porque ella siempre lo había amado, pero él no podía amar a nadie. No mientras hubiera ese tonto, oscuro y barato dolor en su pecho. Aquel que le hacia perder más que solo sus sentidos.

Aquel que casi lo hacia perderse a sí mismo.

Porque amar como él había amado a su familia había tenido consecuencias.

Aun así, después de esa terrible tormenta, él seguía siendo su rayo de sol. Porque desde hace mucho tiempo amarlo se había convertido en parte de ella y pronto, todas esas bajas expectativas, de vivir como martires de las consecuencias de su vida, poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose.

Entre toda esta locura y libertad, ellos seguían siendo el lugar estable del otro donde podían bajar sus defensas, aquellas que el mundo se había esforzado en hacer que fortalecieran.

Amarse a pesar de todo, había tenido repercusiones en la vida del otro: sentirse vivos una vez más, completos y plenos.

—¿Estas segura de que tienes todo? —escuchó a su esposo preguntarle mientras se ponía sus zapatillas, apunto de salir de su pequeño departamento. Sakura frenó la acción de sus manos sobre su calzado y miro sobre su hombro en dirección a la voz de él.

Recargando su peso sobre uno de sus pies, y sosteniendo a su pequeña hija de solo meses con su brazo de modo que durmiera cómodamente recargada contra el cálido pecho del Uchiha, él le devolvió la mirada, aquella que solo ella podía reconocer en su par de ojos impares.

Aquella que solo ella podía ver en él después de estar enamorada por tantos años del mismo hombre que se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que ella, compartiendo la misma tranquilidad y seguridad que habían buscado por tantos años.

—Estoy segura —declaró ella dedicándole una genuina sonrisa, tan inmensa como su corazón en esos momentos, ampliándose dentro de su pecho ante el impactante sentimiento de dicha.

Después de tanto, después de un largo tiempo, por fin lo tenían todo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Um no, sigo en hiatus. Han sido días muy malos y quería tratar de sacar algo lindo. Espero lo disfruten. Besos, hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
